My Yakuza Hero
by Ravings1
Summary: When mysteriously transported to a new world, a former yakuza will have to work alongside both pro heroes and heroes in training to get the answers he is looking for.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Dragon

_**Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Dragon**_

"Oi, there's no need to make things difficult. Just lay out all you have, and we'll be on our way. You'll never see us again… maybe, hehe."

"The only thing you'll be getting is a beat down from me."

"Oh, tough guy, huh? Let's just see how long you can keep this whole act of your tog-"

 **WHACK**

One clean punch to the face, and the thug was out cold.

"Hey! You're going to pay for that old timer!" The second thug yelled out, running in for a punch on their would-be victim. However, the man dodged behind him last minute, grabbed him by the shoulder and hair and guided him headfirst into the wall of the alley they were in. Blood splattered from the wound as the thug fell to the ground, unconscious. The man turned to the last thug, who was now quite terrified seeing his two pals be taken out so easily.

"Well?" The man asked the trembling thug. Said thug gulped as he let out a yell, charging in a last ditched effort to avenge his friends. The man, however, dodged again, proceeding to sweep the thugs legs out from underneath him. He let out a grunt as he fell on his back painfully, before feeling all the air being knocked out of his lungs as the man sent a swift kick to his side, sending him flying out of the alley, garnishing gasps from nearby bystanders as he came to a painful stop on the concrete.

Seeing that his work here was done, the man stepped out from the alley, ignoring the concerned and terrified stares he got as he emerged from the darkness. Once back out in the daylight, he reached into the pocket of his grey suit, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and stuck the box back into his pocket, from there, he retrieved a small lighter and used to it light his cigarette. Once satisfied with his now lit cigarette, he blew out a puff of smoke before walking away from the scene of the laid out criminals. Just in time too, as he could here the wails of police sirens off in the distance.

' _I need to try and find out what's going on. Something about a portal dropping me off here from what I heard since waking up on the streets. It sounds impossible, but from what I'm seeing with the kind of people living here, it doesn't seem too far fetched.'_ The man thought to himself as he walked off, no set destination in mind. He just hoped he could run into someone that could help him get an idea as to where he was.

. . . . .

"Man, what a workout today." Kaminari stated, plopping down onto the couch in the main room of the dorms as he stretched out his arms and legs.

"Yeah, but I'd say we're all making good progress at least!" Ashido happily replied, sitting on the couch opposite of the orange haired teen. "How are your super moves coming along you guys?" The pink alien girl asked her fellow students.

"Eh, coming along pretty slowly if you ask me." Kirishima responded, rubbing the back of his head. "Though, at least it seems to be coming along faster than Bakugo here." He playfully taunted his short tempered friend, garnishing the typical reaction.

"Shut it! I'm working on something, alright?!" The blonde yelled out, gaining a chuckle from the red head boy.

"What about you, Tsuyu? How's your super move coming along?" Uraraka asked her frog like friend.

"Pretty well actually." Asui responded, putting a finger to her chin. "I'm working on trying to blend in with my environment, ribbit."

"Wow, that's awesome!" The taller girl responded.

"What about you?"

"Me, well, I'm still working on not getting sick. I can't do much if I'm getting dizzy from being in zero gravity." She shyly responded. "What about you, Deku?" She turned to her other friend, only to see Midoriya murmuring to himself and writing things down into his notebook, too distracted to have heard her. Uraraka sweatdropped at the sight, all too used to it by this point. _'There he goes again.'_

"Woah, hey guys, come look at this." Kaminari called out to his fellow classmates, even managing to snap Midoriya out of his concentration with a jerk of his head. The teen set his phone on a stand on the coffee table and turned up the volume for everyone to here.

"A news report?" Yaoyorozu observed as she joined the others to see what Kaminari wanted everyone to see.

" _We are here live at the aftermath of what appears to be yet another attempted shakedown by a group of smalltime villains, making this the third attempted mugging in the last five hours where the villains had all been defeated."_ The newswoman reported.

"Three back to back failed muggings?" Sato repeated, mostly to himself.

" _We have heard from witnesses that the villains were not stopped by any known hero, but instead by a mysterious man. Some have even pointed out that it could have been the same man which had appeared out of a portal hours earlier."_ The woman went on.

"Hey, I heard about that this morning." Kirishima stated, gaining everyone's attention. "A man fell out of a purple portal. No one has been able to recognize who he is."

"A purple portal? Could he be with the League of Villains then?!" Mineta exclaimed, recalling that one villain that could summon purple portals.

"No, that can't be right." Midoriya interjected. "If he was, then why would he only be fighting these smalltime villains? Though this is assuming that those are the only people he has fought. It doesn't seem like he has done any big villainous acts, or we would have heard about them then." He pointed out.

" _I've just received word that we have a picture of the man responsible."_ The report continued. _"Here it is, this is the man thought to be involved."_ A picture then took place of the women. In the picture was a man in a grey suit and pants, he also had black hair, and appeared to be holding a cigarette. That was all that could be gathered about him though, as he had his back to the camera.

"A suit?" Ashido questioned.

"Kind of reminds me of an old school yakuza." Kirishima said. The picture then faded away and was replaced by the woman again who stated that she was with a witness that could help to describe the man in the photo, an older looking man it seemed.

" _Sir, could you describe what this man looked like?"_

" _Yeah, um, well he had a suit with a red shirt underneath. I'd say he looked to be about, maybe six feet tall, maybe in his late 20's I'd say."_

" _What about his face?"_

" _Oh, he had a very stern scowl, kinda scary actually, not someone I'd ever want to mess with."_

" _What about a quirk? Did he have one from what you could tell?"_

" _Uh, I'm not too sure on that there. If I had to guess though, maybe a strength enhancing quirk? Or maybe even one having to do with stamina. He didn't seem to have a hard time dealing with the villains."_

"Hm…" Midoriya was lost in thought, thinking about this mysterious man. Just who could he be, and what were his intentions?

. . . . .

The man had stopped to see the news report on him on the large screen on the side of a building. Some people seem to have taken notice of him and were talking amongst themselves, some were even pulling out their phones, presumably to contact the police.

' _I guess this was bound to happen.'_ The man thought, ignoring the people and continuing on. _'Seems like the people here aren't as comfortable with the occasional street fight as the people back home.'_ He took glances at his surroundings, trying to get an idea of where he was. _'This place looks like Japan, granted, no place I've been to. But many of the people here don't seem to be fully human, if even human at all.'_

"I said no!" A woman suddenly cried out, gaining the mans attention. Down the street, he saw a woman getting harassed by a drunkard.

"C'mon babe. It can just be one night, that's all. I bet you're REAL fun." The misogynistic man prodded, getting closer, clearly ignoring the woman's distress.

"For the last time, I said no!" She yelled, raising her hand and giving the prick a firm slap to the face, who stumbled back in surprise.

"Oh, a bitch, huh? I'll teach you for disrespecting me!" He said as he recollected himself, raising his fist in an attempt to punch the woman. His first never connected though as it was caught by the suit wearing man. Catching both the woman and pig by surprise.

"Hey," The main started, slowly putting strain on the pricks arm to get him to stand down. "She obviously wants nothing to do with you, so back off before a slap won't be the worst thing you'll be receiving today." The man threw the drunk man back, causing him to nearly trip over himself.

"Who are you supposed to be? Her knight in shining armor?" The drunk questioned, straitening himself out. "If so, then I'll lay you out before I deal with her!" At the point, the suit wearing man had already cracked his knuckles and gotten into a fighting stance. The drunk transformed his arms into thin, sword like appendages, causing the man to raise an eyebrow, but at this point, it wasn't too new to him. The drunk lunged forward, trying to skewer the man with his blade arm. He missed as the man easily dodged out of the way. The man then countered by grabbing the drunks arm by the non-bladed part with his left hand and pulled him forward into his other hands fist. The drunk cried out as he fell backwards onto the street. The man walked over to him, knowing that wasn't enough to keep him down.

His judgment proved true as the drunk picked himself off the ground, glaring death at the man slowly approaching him. Once he was back on his feet, he ran forward again, this time, however, he was stopped when the man grabbed him by his shirt. The suit wearing man than moved his hand to grab the mans face, proceeding to push him back to the ground by his head. As the drunk landed hard, the man lifted his leg and slammed the heel of his shoe into the drunk's head, causing some blood to fly out as he finally knocked the man unconscious. Proud of his handiwork, he removed his foot from the drunkard's head and headed back toward the woman, who was a little more than afraid at this point.

"You alright?" The man asked.

"Y-yes, thank you. I should be going now." She said hurriedly, before running off. The man let out a small huff as she walked away, and he was about to continue on himself until he heard a voice behind him.

"Bro!" The man turned around, seeing four other men surround the fallen drunk. "Bro, what happened to you man?! You!" The largest of the men turned towards the suit wearing man. "Did you do this?"

"What if I did?" The man said confidently, feeling another fight coming on.

"Well we have a saying. Mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" The large one stated.

"Hmph, I think you'll need more men if you want to take me down."

"Cocky, huh? Let's teach this asshole a lesson boys!" The man sighed.

"Some things just don't change." He said as he got into a fighting stance, reading to defend himself once more.

. . . . .

"Why must we be the ones looking for this random guy? I was hoping to enjoy my day off." Yu Takeyama said dejectedly, walking down the sidewalk with Shinji Nishiya and Death Arms.

"Don't complain, this is just part of what it means to be a hero. We get stuck with the 'boring' jobs sometimes." Nishiya stated.

"Look, the faster we find this guy, the sooner you can get back to your bed and chips." Death Arms teased.

"H-hey, that's not all I do!" Takeyama retorted. "But aside from that, this guy could be anywhere! It's not like we exactly have a trail to follow."

"Yaaahh!" Suddenly, a man yelled out as he was flung near the trio before coming to a painful stop on the street, blacking out.

"… I think we found our trail." Death Arms stated after a pause. The three looked forward to the see the man they were tasked with finding currently fending for himself against a small gang, which he was doing a good job at. The largest member of the group slowly rose to his feet, panting slightly as he glared at the man before him.

"Not going to stay down so easily?" The suit wearing man questioned. Deciding to end this quickly, he yelled out and brought a fist to the ground. The man was then coated in a dark blue aura, swirling around him like a mystical flame. The large thug seemed to back away for a moment seeing this. The man then wasted no time, he charged at the thug before delivering a quick jab to the face, stunning him. He then grabbed the thug by the hair and brought his face down into his knee. He didn't stop there though, he continued to do so, over and over again, the sound of splattering blood filled the air with each hit.

Takeyama flinched with each hit, while Nishiya and Death Arms simply stood and watched with wide eyes. Finally, after fifteen consecutive hits to the face, the man pushed the thug back, who was clearly on his last bits of consciousness. With one finally kick to the head, the man finally laid the thug out for good. Just as quickly as it appeared, the blue aura surrounding the man faded away. The three stood there in shock, they knew the man was tough from what they heard, but not THIS tough, he didn't even look like he broke a sweat!

Death arms was the first to break out of his stupor.

"Sir!" He called out, getting the man's attention. "We heroes have been tasked with taking you into questioning. We asked that you do not resist and come without struggle." He stated, now awaiting to see how the man would respond.

"Is that so? Fine. If anything, maybe you can help me figure out what's going on." The man said, that last bit mostly to himself, though loud enough for Death Arms to hear, who raised an eyebrow. Death Arms was a little shocked to see the man be so cooperative, but he most certainly wouldn't complain. He walked over to the man, pulling out a set of handcuffs.

"Just some precautions, mister…" He lead the man on as he cuffed his wrists.

"Kiryu. Kazuma Kiryu." Kiryu stated his name, gaining a nod from Death Arms.

"Mt. Lady, Woods, mind calling the police to round up these villains?" He called out to his two companions. With that done, Kiryu joined the three heroes as they headed to the police station where they would question, and in turn, he would hopefully learn a thing or two about his predicament.

 **This is my first written story in quite some time, so I apologize if I'm a but rusty at it. ^^'**

 **So just a few things to note,**

 **One, this is my first time writing these characters, so please let me know if I get anything wring about them, it'd be very much appreciated.**

 **And two, there will be a** _ **slight**_ **supernatural element to the Yakuza part of this story, which is just mainly the 'style aura'. It will be physically there to be seen by the characters in this story, just a little thing I thought I'd clarify right off the bat.**

 **Other than that though, I hope you all enjoy, and leave any feedback on how I can improve anything in this story! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1 Act 2

Kiryu had been taking to an interrogation room where he was now waiting for Death Arms to return, the hero going to search the database for anything about the former yakuza chairman. That being said, as he awaited his return, he was being watched over by Takeyama and Nishiya, the two heroes trying to talk amongst themselves about their mystery visitor.

"So, what do you think this guy does?" Takeyama asked the older hero. Nishiya glanced down at her.

"What does it matter?" He responded. "Besides, we'll find out once Death Arms returns with anything he finds about him."

"I know. But I'm trying to kill time here, I don't exactly want to be standing here in silence. So, what do you think?" The heroine pried, causing the wood hero to sigh. "That suit makes him looks like yakuza, he kind of has the face of one too. To be honest, it's kind of intimidating."

"I can assure you, I'm not yakuza."

"Eep!" Takeyama yelped, not expecting to be heard by Kiryu. It even caught Nishiya by surprise.

"I've been confused for one for years, in fact, it's one of the reasons why I've gotten into so many fights in the past."

"Something about that seems a _little_ fishy." Nishiya responded.

"Make of it what you will." Kiryu replied, not showing much concern for his suspicion. "What about you two? What's with the costumes? Does it have to do with this 'hero' thing?" Upon asking, Kiryu was met with confused looks from the two pro heroes. Before either could question Kiryu, Death Arms had returned

"Well, there's no records of this guy anywhere.." The man said, taking a puff of his cigarette before blowing out the smoke, causing Mt. Lady to back away while covering her nose and fanning away the smoke. Hearing his, Nishiya realized he may have come to a rather outlandish conclusion, but it made sense.

"Death Arms, I don't think he's from here." He said.

"Ah, that would make sense then, though I'm not sure how you got into the country if that's the case." Death Arms said. Nishiya shook his head.

"No, I mean that-"

"What's your quirk?!" Takeyama interrupted, leaning onto the table to ask Kiryu.

' _She's doing this on purpose now!'_ Nishiya thought.

"A quirk?" Kiryu question, putting a hand to his chin. "Do you mean like a personality quirk?" With that, Takeyama stood back up, looking at Death Arms, who had a look of disbelief, and gestured her hand towards Kiryu.

" _That's_ what he meant." She stated, leaving the man in question very confused.

"Hey, are you going to explain what you three are talking about?" Kiryu questioned, a little annoyed that these heroes were leaving him in the dark. The three turned back to him.

"First, answer this," Death Arms said. "Where exactly are you from?"

"Kamurocho. Though I suspect it's not the same Kamurocho that you three are thinking about." Kiryu suspected, able to put two and two together even before being brought here. Death Arms and Takeyama were deep in thought, but Nishiya was quick on the uptake.

"Guys, I don't think here's from _this_ world." He stated to his two fellow heroes.

"But… how?" Takeyama questioned. "That can't be possible, can it?"

"It should be, but that's really the only thing that explains this mans existence." Death Arms added on.

"I don't think I appreciate being talked about like some strange alien."

"The news did say people saw him come out of a portal." Nishiya said.

"Then… what? Should we do something about him? He doesn't seem _too_ dangerous." Takeyama asked.

"He did get into fights with some thugs and villains." Death Arms pointed out.

"While that is true, it was in self defense. Plus, he doesn't seem to have a quirk, aside from whatever that blue flame was." Nishiya interjected.

"Heat." Kiryu said, getting the attention of the heroes in the room. "That blue aura is called heat. Just think of it as adrenaline."

"… Right, that. So I don't think he's broken the law prohibiting the use of quirks in self defense by unlicensed heroes."

"Well, I guess. But I think it'll still be best to have someone keep an eye on him." After stating that, Death Arms and Nishiya slowly turned their attention to the only other hero in the room. Mt. Lady, who was still currently in thought and failed to notice the stares she was getting until after about a minute.

"… What?" She questioned, looking between the two, who had mischievous looks on their faces.

"Mt. Lady. You are now responsible for keeping an eye on Kiryu."

"Nani?"

"What?!" Takeyama exclaimed. "Why me?! Why not one of you two?!"

"Simple." Death Arms started. "You don't get called out for hero work as much as us."

"But-!" Takeyama wanted to argue, but she couldn't think of any legitimate reasons as to why she shouldn't be the one to watch over Kiryu.

"So yeah." Death Arms continued, snapping Takeyama out of her thoughts, only to see that he and Nishiya were already out the door.

"Hey-!"

"Make sure he doesn't get into too many fights, make sure he's not a villain, and maybe teach him about this world. Have fun!" And with that, Death Arms and Nishiya were gone, leaving one flabbergasted lady, and one, rather indifferent man. Takeyama huffed, looking defeated.

' _This day sucks. Worse than taking a human projectile to the face for a bunch of kids. Today was supposed to be my day off too..'_ She thought to herself.

"Look, if this is going to be a problem, then I can just be on my way." Kiryu said, standing up from the table he was sitting at, getting the woman's attention.

"No, no," She said, stopping the man in his tracks. "It's fine, just… right now, let me at least get back to my agency and change into some casual clothes. I don't want to stay in my hero costume all day." Kiryu nodded.

"Alright, lead the way." He said. With that, they made their way out of the police station.

. . . . .

Kiryu stood patiently outside of Takeyama's agency, casually smoking another cigarette as he waited for her returned. He was still getting the occasional nervous stare from passerbys that recognized him from the news report, but he paid them no mind. After a while, he heard the tapping of heels against the ground approaching from the door. Assuming that this was Takeyama, Kiryu put out his cigarette against the building wall before tossing it aside.

The door opened to reveal the heroine, now wearing a tan jacket, a purple shirt, jeans and heels. Once finished with some last minute hair preparations, she located Kiryu and walked up to him.

"So," Kiryu began once she was close enough. "What are your plans?"

"Well, since it seems you're from another world, I guess the first thing I should do is show you around town." Takeyama responded. "So just follow me for now, and please, try not to get into a fight, alright?"

"No promises." Kiryu said simply, prompting a sigh from Takeyama before she started walking, motioning for Kiryu to follow.

"So, I'm curious," Takeyama began. "Are you _sure_ you're not some kind of yakuza. It's just a vibe I get from you."

"I'm certain. And trust, me, you're not the first, and I know you won't be the last." Takeyama didn't feel like that was the truth, but she didn't want to pry. "Also, you've yet to tell me your name, though I overheard it from the big guy. Mt. Lady, was it?"

"Eh, that's my hero name. I guess its better if you know if I have to watch over you like this. Yu Takeyama."

"What's the meaning behind your hero name then?"

"It's my quirk. It allows me to transform into a 67'7" giant."

"And this quirk, that's what you refer to these powers these people have, right?"

"Oh right, you don't know about that." Takeyama realized. She proceeded to go into a quick run down on quirks, telling about the three broad types, how they differed from each other, and giving some examples of the quirk types. Kiryu took in every word with a deep interest, realizing that even if he was an excellent fighter that had the capabilities to fight off even a hundred men, he was at a severe disadvantage to most of the population in this world, even on a one-to-one fight.

"From what I've seen, you're more than capable of defending yourself, even without a quirk. But if you keep getting into fights with random thugs, you're not going to be as lucky as you've been, and I'd rather not have you dying on my watch."

"Right.." Kiryu noted. While following the heroine, he noticed a little girl standing in front of what appeared to be an arcade by herself. She looked saddened by something. "Hold on."

"Hm?" Takeyama stopped and looked back at the man. "What is it?" She saw where he was looking, and followed his gaze. "The kid?"

"Something bothering her. Besides, it's best if a young girl like her doesn't stand out in the streets by herself. I'm going to check this out."

"You're going to- hey what are you doing?" Kiryu was already making his way to the girl, leaving Takeyama to catch up to him.

"Hey." Kiryu called out, getting the girls attention. "What are you doing standing here by yourself? You know it's not exactly safe, right?"

"Oh, hi mister, hi miss." The little girl greeted both him and Takeyama who caught up to Kiryu.

"What about giving me a little warning next time?" She complained.

"Sorry." Kiryu apologized, causing the young girl to giggle. "Anyway, are you lost?"

"Well, no…"

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you head home?"

"Well, yeah, kind of…" The girl said, looking away. "But… there's this really pretty doll in the claw machine here. I tried getting it, but I used up all my weeks allowance…" She said sadly.

"A doll, huh?" Kiryu looked towards the arcade, contemplating the situation.

Substory

 **To Get a Doll**

"Yeah, it's a cute pink bunny doll. I really want it, but I don't have any more money…" The girl said dejectedly.

"Hm. If I get this doll for you, will you promise to go home?"

"Huh?"

"R-really?" The girl looked up to Kiryu, her eyes sparkling.

"Really. What's you name, little girl?"

"It's Yuka, mister." The girl said, her tone much brighter than it was moments ago.

"Yuka, alright. And it was a pink bunny doll, right?"

"Yes sir!"

' _Pink bunny doll. Shouldn't be too difficult to find.'_ With that, Kiryu headed into the arcade, Takeyama following close behind.

"I didn't expect you to be the generous type. You're just going to spend potentially hundreds of yen for this girls doll?" Takeyama questioned, matching her pace with Kiryu as she walked up next to him.

"Yes. Once she gets this doll, she'll head home." He stated as he walked up to the claw machine with the pink bunny. "Plus, you're making it sound like we have other important things to get to. Do we?"

"Well, no.."

"Then there's no worry then." With that, Kiryu inserted some yen into the machine. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and exhaled it. He opened his eyes, an intense fire burning within in them, determination overtaking his face as he readied his hand over the button. "Let's…" He brought his finger down, pressing the button and beginning the game "-Go!"

"Are you… _normally_ this intense about everything?" A bewildered Takeyama questioned the overly excited man, but Kiryu paid her no heed. He was more focused on getting this pink bunny. He pressed the button once, stopping the horizontal motion of the claw and beginning its vertical movement. After a short moment, he pressed it again, the claw descending down onto its target, the pink bunny. Kiryu got closer to the glass, intensely eyeing the claw as it came closer to the doll. In the process, he was also inadvertently increasing Takeyama's silent judgment of him. _'How can someone be SO invested into something like this?'_

Finally, the claw grabbed onto the body of the bunny. At this's point, Kiryu had beads of sweat on his forehead. The bunny began raising with the claw, however, the grip nearly slipped off the rabbit plush. Kiryu grunted in worry, but relaxed a little once he saw the claw still holding strong, holding the bunny's head now. At this point, Takeyama's mouth was hanging open in pure disbelief. After what seemed like painstaking hours, the claw successfully delivered the prized catch into the basket. Kiryu retrieved it, proudly looking over his reward.

"Yes!" He silently celebrated to himself. Having gotten what he came for, he made his way towards the exit, nearly leaving an utterly confused heroine behind. She recollected herself and quickly followed after the man. A short walk later and Kiryu emerged from the arcade, the sight of him making Yuka giddy in hopeful anticipation.

"Did you get it, mister?!" She was nearly jumping in excitement.

"Yup. Here you go." He brought out the doll and handed it down to the young girl. Yuka gladly excepted it and brought it close in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much mister! I'll take extra good care of her!" She said, rocking her body side to side.

"I know you will. You obviously care a lot for her. Now, remember what we agreed on."

"Yes sir! I'll head home right away. Bye mister! Bye miss!" She waved while running off, her smile nearly blinding.

"Stay safe, Yuka." Kiryu waved back. Takeyama walked up to Kiryu's side.

"I never would have expected you to be this kind hearted.." She said, watching the young girl run off in pure joy.

"Just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover." Kiryu responded. "Now, shouldn't we get back to what we were doing before this?"

"Um, yeah. I guess." Takeyama responded. Kiryu nodded as she lead the way again. As she walked ahead, she snuck a glance back towards him.

' _Kazuma Kiryu.'_ She thought. _'Just who are you under that imposing figure?'_

. . . . .

 **First of all, I just want to thank you guys for the support you've shown for this story already. It means a lot!**

 **Second, like always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! (I don't have much to say this time. ^^') Thank you all again!**


	3. Chapter 1 Act 3

"Crap.." Takeyama muttered, noting the orange sky and the setting sun.

"Hm?" Kiryu hummed.

"I just realized; since you're from another world, you don't have a place to sleep."

"Are there hotels nearby?"

"Well, yeah. But I don't exactly want to spend what little money I have.." She said, muttering the last part under her breath.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for myself." Kiryu once again picked up on what she said, making Takeyama jump again.

"You _have_ to have some sort of quirk that lets you hear things better." She tried to reason, not believing how she could be heard twice.

"I don't." Kiryu stated simply. "You just talk loud."

"I do not!" She retorted, actually feeling offended by the remark. She rolled her eyes as she redirected the conversation back on track. "I'll lead you to the hotel, so just follow me."

. . . . .

"Here we are, this is where you can stay for… however long you're going to be staying here, I guess." Takeyama gestured to what would be Kiryu's temporary home. "I'll be heading home for the day as well. That being said-" she turned towards Kiryu. "I'd say you're at least safe enough that you don't need to be watched all the time. However, that doesn't mean I exactly trust you just yet." She said, crossing her arms.

"Understandable." Kiryu responded. "You've only known me for a couple of hours. I wouldn't expect you to already trust me completely." Takeyama simply nodded.

"Well, while you're not under my supervision. Try not to do anything that will get you thrown into jail. In a few days from now, you'll be coming with me to the Takoba National Stadium. We're going to be watching the Provisional Hero License Exam there." Takeyama stated. After a brief moment of silence, Kiryu raised an eyebrow. Realizing her mistake, the heroine sighed.

"Right, almost forgot. The Provisional Hero License Exam is a test for up and coming heroes to prove they have what it takes to be an actual hero." She explained.

"I see. So they just don't let anyone become a hero." Kiryu put a hand to his chin.

"Yeah. Out of the thousands of students that take these exams, less than half or so pass. It's pretty rough."

"Hm, it makes sense though. By making it so that not many people pass, only the best can succeed, and the ones that didn't pass can go back and train, right?" Takeyama nodded. She took this opportunity to check the time on her phone, seeing that it was getting especially late.

"Alright, like I said, don't do anything to get yourself into any trouble, alright? I don't need to spend time bailing you out." She ordered.

"Again, no promises. I can't help if someone is asking to be laid out." Kiryu shrugged, making Takeyama groan a bit. With that, the two parted ways, Takeyama to her home, and Kiryu to rent a room.

. . . . .

A few hours later, Kiryu was back out walking around town. The sun has long since set, so he was now walking in the dimly lit city by himself. While he didn't have anything important to do outside of his hotel room, he didn't feel like being cooped up in a small room for the rest of the day. Besides, he wanted to look around town a bit more, he did see a karaoke club on his tour with Takeyama.

Kiryu took note of how little people there were going about during the night, certainly a notable difference from the day. It probably was considerably more dangerous at night with villains out in the world. He did notice some other heroes roaming around too, they must have been patrolling the streets.

"Hm?" Kiryu stopped, he was passing the arcade once again and noticed the little girl was out in the front again. "That girl again. Hey," Kiryu called out as he walked up to her, getting her attention. "Yuka, right? What are you doing back out here?"

"Oh, hi again mister." She greeted, though her voice was a bit deflated.

"What's wrong? Did you lose your bunny doll?"

"No, I didn't. It's the claw machine.."

"Hm? What about it?"

"I went to check if there was anything else I wanted to save up for, and I saw that there was an All Might doll. But… it's only there for a limited time, and it won't be there once I get my allowance…" She said sadly.

"An All Might doll? What is that?" Kiryu asked, causing Yuka to look at him with wide eyes.

"Mister, do you not know?" Yuka asked in disbelief.

"Um… no?" Kiryu responded, confused. Was this something he should have known?

"Mister, All Might was the number one hero! He could stand up to any villain and win! Whenever he helped or saved people, he always had a smile on his face! He even beat the strongest villain in the world! But… he lost his powers afterwards.." She said, ended her fangirling moment on a sad note.

"I see, so this All Might is a pretty stand up guy. He sounds very respectable." Kiryu said. "And you want the doll of him before they take it out of the machines?"

"Well, yes.."

"I see, don't worry, I'll get it for you as well." Kiryu said, one again brightening up the little girl.

"Really? Yay! Thank you mister!" Yuka cheered. Kiryu simply smirked before heading inside. Once finding the claw machine once more, he had problem figuring out which one was the All Might doll, it was being advertised as a limited edition prize on the machine. Good thing too, as he had forgotten to ask what he looked like. Golden hair with two strands sticking out in the front, a big, probably exaggerated smile plastered on his face, a cape and a heroic pose.

"Quite the look." Kiryu commented before inserting yen into the machine. His intensity with starting up the game got a few staring, but he could care less. He was solely focused on making this young girl happy. The claw dangled over the doll, before descending onto its target. Kiryu watched in silent anticipation, having expected that he managed to snag the prize on his first try like last time. However, that wasn't the case this time, as the claw did land on the doll, but failed to get a grip.

"Gh?!" Kiryu grunted in surprise as the claw reset itself. He was so sure he nailed it spot on. He sighed and tried again, only to be met with the same results. Kiryu started sweating as he readied his third attempt, this was his last shot. Once in position, his made the claw descend, eyeing it as it grew closer to its target. Finally, the claw made contact, slowly contracted its fingers around the head of the doll, and started lifting it up. Kiryu knew he wasn't out of the woods yet though, the doll needed to make it to the drop off point.

However, said doll started slipping out of the grip of the claw. Kiryu's eyes grew wide as he feared that all his work would be for naught. The doll's head slipped out, the claw now barely holding onto a strand of hair. The claw was just inches from the drop off, it just needed to hold on until-

"No!" Kiryu cried out as the doll fell from the claw, landing just two inches away from the drop off area. Kiryu squeezed his eyes shut, leaning against the glass of the machine before learning his head against the glass as well. He softly banged the side of his fist against the claw machine, gaining more stares. He was bested, by a simple claw machine. Such a loss will haunt him for a very long time, maybe even till the day he dies. Kiryu sighed, he straightened himself out before inserting more yen into the machine. In one quick attempt, Kiryu managed to latch onto the doll and finally get it to the drop off.

"Finally." Kiryu said, all signs of his crushing defeat vanished and was naw replaced by his typical expression. He retrieved the All Might plush and made his way back to Yuka. Once he emerged from the arcade, he could see Yuka face light up like last time. "Here you go Yuka. One All Might doll." She happily took the doll once Kiryu offered it to her.

"Thank you again mister! You must be amazing at claw machines!" She joyfully commented.

"Heh, you could say that." He responded, keeping the fact that he lost the first time to himself.

"Hey, brat!" Suddenly, a third voice emerged. A man in a black jacket walked up to the two. "Hand over the stupid doll." He demanded, seemingly angry about something.

"N-no.." Yuka timidly responded, backing away from the rude man.

"You fucking brat, I said hand it over!

"Hey." Kiryu placed himself in front of Yuka, shielding her in case the man tried anything. "You shouldn't talk like that to a kid."

"What, you supposed to be her damn father? Fuck off or I'll lay you out!"

"Yuka, I'm going to need you to stand back." Kiryu said, looking back at the young girl. She said nothing, instead responding with a nod of her head before heading into the arcade to watch from the safety of the window. Kiryu, once making sure she was safe, turned back to the man, cracking his knuckles as he prepared to fight. The man was the first to attack, he held his hand out to a small item laying not too far away, a discarded beer bottle. The bottle began to levitate before hurling towards Kiryu's face, who dodged at the last second, seeing the bottle shatter on the wall behind him.

"So that's how you want to fight, huh?" Kiryu taunted, before stomping his foot onto the ground and bringing his arms down to his sides as he was coated in a yellow aura. He stomped his way towards his target, not unlike a beast with its eyes on its prey. The man, now somewhat intimidated by Kiryu, resorted to sending more small objects hurling towards Kiryu. This time, they managed to hit their mark, but Kiryu was simply shrugging them off. Once close enough, he picked up the large, lit up sign sitting in front of the arcade with little effort and wasted no time swinging it towards the man. The man managed to dodge the first swing by stepping back, but Kiryu simply made a full spin, keeping the momentum of the attack and stepped closer to the man.

The sign hit the man hard, sending him flying to the ground. Seeing him laid out on the ground, Kiryu made his way towards the down man, seeing that he was still kicking. Once he was standing over the man he lifted the sign over his head and, with an intimidating yell, brought it down onto the downed man, completely destroying the sign in the process. However, this wasn't enough to keep the man down, as after a moment, the man got back on his feet. Once up, he threw a punch towards Kiryu, only for him to have caught the attack in his own hand.

Kiryu threw aside the mans fist and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He proceeded to drag the man back, eyeing a trash can not to far behind him. Once close enough, Kiryu turned back to the man and delivered a solid punch to his side, knocking the wind out of the man. While the man was stunned from the attack, Kiryu picked the man up and dunked him headfirst into the trash.

"What the fuck…?" The man questioned, he looked up, only to see Kiryu with the trash lid. He couldn't get another word out before Kiryu slammed the lid onto his head and pushed him back into the trash. Finally, with another yell, he kicked the trash can, sending it toppling over, and sending the man flying out, yelling in pain. And with that, the man finally gave up after coming to a painful stop on the ground. Yuka, seeing that the fight was over, ran outside to Kiryu.

"Mister!" She yelled out.

"You alright, Yuka?" Kiryu asked, turning to her

"Yes sir, I am."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"What the hell…" The man questioned, out of breath. "You're like a fucking monster."

"Yeah?" Kiryu redirected his attention back to the man. "Next time, don't try to take a young girls doll. Why did you even want it to begin with?"

"That's none of your damn business!" The man spat, getting up to his feet. "I'll remember this, you asshole!" He yelled as he ran off. With that over and done with, Kiryu turned towards Yuka.

"Thank you for protecting me, mister! You're like a hero!" Yuka praised, making Kiryu chuckle..

"I wouldn't go that far. But make sure you make your way home safely, alright? Guys like him could be anywhere."

"I will, thank you again mister!" Yuka waved, before heading back home.

' _A hero, huh?'_ Kiryu thought _. 'I guess it's not too far off.'_ With Yuka out of sight, Kiryu continued on his way.

. . . . .

"Darn it, what am I going to do?" A woman questioned to herself. "The show is in a few minutes, and I don't have a replacement. Why didn't I have a replacement ready just in case?! I'm so dumb…" She chastised herself. She looked up, just in time to see Kiryu passing in front. "Oh?" She focused on him. "That toned, muscular build, that tall, imposing figure, that intimidating, stern scowl. He's perfect! Um, excuse me!" She called out to Kiryu, gaining his attention.

"Hm?" Kiryu hummed, turning towards her.

Substory

 **Last Minute Lady**

"Yes, you! Um, can I bother you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure? What do you need?" Kiryu asked, walking up to the lady.

"Um, actually, what's your name first?"

"…It's Kiryu."

"Kiryu. Nice to meet you, I'm Mizuno." Mizuno greeted. "Anyway, I called you over because I _kinda_ have a situation on my hands, and I'm a little desperate." She smiled sheepishly, making Kiryu raise an eyebrow. "You see, I have this sort of show I'm putting on, I guess you can think of it as a beauty pageant, except not really. Everything was going well, but one of the contestants didn't show up, and now I'm down one person, and I really need a replacement, and you fit the bill almost to a T!"

"Let me make sure I get what you're saying." Kiryu stopped her, putting a hand to his chin. "So you're holding this show, but you're short one contestant for whatever reason, now you need someone to fill in for them, and apparently I'm a perfect fit for the job?"

"Uh, yeah! Pretty much."

"Hm… Alright, I'll bite, just tell me what I need to do." Kiryu said, making Mizuno's eyes light up.

"Oh, excellent! Though, I probably should ask, how do you feel about cross-dressing?"

"… What?"

"I'm sorry!" She apologized quite loudly. "I felt that if I explained the full story right from the beginning, you wouldn't accept to help and would run off on me!"

"Well, you're probably right. But I guess I already agreed to help, so… just lay it on me." Kiryu sighed. _'What have I gotten into this time?'_

"Again, I'm sorry." Mizuno once again apologized. "You see, this is a show entirely composed of women, and for the 'muscular woman' spot, we tried getting the rabbit hero, Mirko to participate. But she was rather… vocal about not wanting to participate. But then I saw you, and thought that with a little work and a dress, we can pull this off and make you pass as a women!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"Was that insulting? I'm sorry. Again though, I'm really desperate, so I hope you'll agree to help." After a moment, Kiryu sighed again.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh, thank you! Now lets get inside, there's no time to lose!" Mizuno said, grabbing Kiryu's arm and dragging him into the building behind her. Kiryu could already feel the regret.

. . . . .

The show was going alright so far, the women would walk out onto the stage, strike a few poses and walk off, gaining the cheers of the audience.

" _And now,"_ The announcer lady said over the speakers. _"For our last contestant of the day, Mir- oh, um, Kiryumi!"_

"Alright," Mizuno began. "You're up, just do what comes natural."

"I feel ridiculous." Kiryu commented.

"It's fine! You look great, now get out there and be the best woman you can be!" She said, giving Kiryu a little push to motivate him to walk out. Kiryu's eyes readjusted to the light that was shining brightly down on him as he made his way to the stage. Wearing a red dress, makeup and false eyelashes, Kiryu looked like a _very_ manly woman.

' _Do what comes natural… what's natural for a muscular woman? Maybe some flexing?'_ Kiryu thought, looking down on the audience that was waiting for him to make a move. For his first move, Kiryu began small, he flexed his arms, turning a bit to make sure the audience could see every angle of him. Once he finished, he looked down to gauge the audiences reaction. Pure silence. _'What am I doing with my life?'_ He questioned, seeing that his effort was useless. He took a glance at Mizuno, who had resorted to biting her nails to try and calm her nerves.

' _Okay, that didn't work. Maybe I should try posing like the women before me.'_ With that, kiryu began to put everything he can into posing and flexing his muscles. Still nothing, though he did get a cough from one of the audience members if that was any sort of compensation. He took another quick glance at Mizuno. Was she hyperventilating? _'Crap, things aren't going well. What else can I…'_ Kiryu thought for a moment, before closing his eyes and concentrating. After a moment, he opened his eyes and held out his arms, his body being consumed in the deep blue aura and sparks of his extreme heat. After keeping it up for a good minute, Kiryu extinguished the mystical flames surrounding him, once again looking down at the audience. Still nothing.

' _This is hopeless, I should have known that this would never-'_

"Dude! Buff manly women are hot as _fuck_!" A random audience member yelled out. The crowd went wild after that comment, some even took to chanting 'Kiryumi'. Kiryu was slightly taken back, but smirked knowing that his efforts weren't in vain. Even Mizuno was shocked by the outcome, but at least she seemed to have calmed down now. She looked over to Kiryu, who gave her a thumbs up. She returned the gesture with a smile.

. . . . .

"Thank you so much Kiryu! Everything went far better than expected, all because of you!" Mizuno thanked Kiryu once they were both outside, bowing to show her gratitude.

"Heh, I can't take all the credit. The other women there did amazing work as well." Kiryu responded, back in his normal clothes.

"They did, but you literally saved the show! Without you helping, we would have had to cancel! So again, thank you so much! If you ever need any help with anything, I'll try my best to return the favor, Kiryu."

"Well, I'll be sure to hold you to that. Well, take care now." Kiryu said, as he began to walk away.

"You too, thank you once again!" Mizuno waved.

' _You know, I think I did a pretty good job being a woman.'_ Kiryu smirked to himself.

 **Last Minute Lady**

Complete

' _Now, about that karaoke club. I wonder if they have Baka Mitai.'_

. . . . .

"Here we are." Takeyama said, standing with Kiryu in front of the Takoba National Stadium. It's been a few days since the two had met back up, Kiryu had explored the city a bit more, entertained himself and, surprisingly, had only gotten into four fights. Takeyama, on the other hand, had a comparatively dull few days. Other than being somewhat lazy, she had gotten stuck with more dull hero work. Patrols, solving petty issues of the citizens, non-hero work, basically anything that couldn't be considered enjoyable.

"Why didn't we drive over here? We would've gotten here sooner." Kiryu commented, causing Takeyama to look away, sweat dropping.

"I don't exactly have a car.." She said, getting progressively quieter as she finished the sentence, all the while scratching her cheek with one finger.

"I see." Kiryu said as he began walking towards the stadium.

' _I was expecting to be ridiculed for not having a car.'_ Takeyama thought to herself, before catching up to Kiryu, after getting in, Takeyama showing her ID as a hero and managing to get Kiryu in, the two found seats, which wasn't difficult at all considering that there was barely anyone else there.

"So," Kiryu began, getting Takeyama's attention. "Is this something that heroes do? Watch these exams?"

"Well, no." She admitted. "This is just a personal hobby of mine. I come to watch these every now and then. Plus it's a lot easier now since I'm a pro hero." Kiryu nodded, but before he could ask anything else, the voice of an announcer filled the stadium. "Hold on, it's starting." Takeyama said, as she turned her attention to the center, Kiryu doing the same. The voice, who belonged to a man named Mera, seemed to only complain about how tired he was, his exhaustion being quite evident in his voice.

' _Is this guy okay?'_ Kiryu thought. After a bit though, he actually began to explain how the exam will be conducted, and going on a small speech about whether or not it's right if heroes should want to be compensated for the work that they do. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Takeyama squirm a bit, did the subject make her uncomfortable? Mera started to explain the actual test itself, notifying the students that only the first 100 to clear the first part of the test would move on to the next stage.

"Only 100?" Takeyama asked, shocked. "Less than one percent of the students will pass then. Is this really the right thing to do?"

"Hm?" Kiryu turned towards her, hoping she'd explain what she meant by that, but she never did. The first test seemed simple enough, the students were given targets to place on themselves and six balls to activate the targets with, once all of someone's targets were hit, they were out, and the one who threw the killing shot automatically passed. Not the sort of test Kiryu had ever seen, but then again, there weren't any 'heroes' in his world. Suddenly, the room that the students were in opened up and unfolded like a box, revealing the students to the crowd and to the battlefield. _'Is that sort of thing necessary?'_ Kiryu questioned. A countdown started once the students were prepared and getting into position. Kiryu expected it to be a free for all, but it seems many students were in large groups, the different schools perhaps? Finally the countdown ended, but instead of there being an all out war between the schools, almost all the students seemed to have set their sights on a small group of students.

"The U.A. Hunt." Takeyama said, she had a feeling she would need to explain this to Kiryu. "Because of the Sports Festival, U.A.'s quirks are on display for the whole world, putting them at a disadvantage to the other schools as they know their quirks, but U.A. doesn't know the other schools quirks. They are almost always the first to be taken out. Although…" Takeyama leaned forward, watching as the students of U.A. counter the balls that were hurled towards them, either by blocking them, catching them, or just outright destroying them, all of them using their quirks and putting them on full display. While many of the quirks were flashy, one particular student caught his attention.

A green haired kid, out of his fellow students, responded by kicking the balls away, his body being enveloped in some sort of green electricity. It reminded Kiryu of his heat, maybe this kid's quirk wasn't too different from Kiryu's ability.

"Takeyama," Kiryu got her attention. "You took this exam too, correct? How was it like for you?" He asked.

"Uh, well…" She scratched the back of her head. "I didn't have the easiest of time. My quirk really didn't give me any sort of advantage. By growing, I only made myself a bigger target without giving myself any sort of edge on the other students. I barely passed with the help of my other students, even though there wasn't as much teamwork as there is this year. No one in my class really got along.." She concluded with a bit of sadness in her tone. "But aside from the first phase, I actually did far better in the second phase."

"What's the second phase?"

"Search and rescue. The exam simulates a villain attack aftermath, where volunteers act as injured and lost civilians that require aid. That's where my quirk really shined." She said. Kiryu detected a hint of pride. "What about you though? I know next to nothing about you, so what about telling me about yourself now?" Takeyama asked. Kiryu had to think for a second, he didn't want to exactly tell her he was an ex-yakuza, much less the fourth chairman of the Tojo Clan.

"I wouldn't say I'm anyone special. I just tried to live my life like anyone else would." He mostly lied, but Takeyama wasn't too convinced.

"Uh huh.. well, what did you do back in your world?" Again, Kiryu had to think for a moment, before it hit him.

"Well, I did run real-estate many years ago. I actually ran the entire firm, recruited staff, structured my team, and delegated assignments, all to compete against these five evil billionaires." He explained, leaving Takeyama a little more than confused.

"Five evil billionaires?"

"Yeah, they harassed and beat down everyone they held power over. I eventually bought up their territory, fought each one of them for complete control, and made all of them change their ways for the better by recruiting them to work for me."

"Wow, that's, uh… quite the work experience?" Takeyama responded. She wasn't sure what to make of it, it certainly wasn't something an average person would experience, much less a story she would hear coming from someone who came form a world without quirks.

"I also worked at a cabaret club. I helped to build it up and raise profits in order to fright against a megalomaniac that was crushing all apposing competition. We eventually managed to beat him but defeated all the clubs he owned in the Cabaret Club Grand Prix. But in the end, it turned out that he was at first in massive debt, but as he gained more money, that was all he could think about. He really didn't turn over a new leaf in the end, but he did end up serving time for all the underhanded tricks and schemes he did with his clubs."

' _Is this guy even real?'_ Takeyama thought. "You know, for someone who's 'not anyone special', you seem to be put in strange situations a lot."

"You have no idea." Kiryu simply commented. That was probably enough to get her off his back for now, though he was certain the question would come up again at some point. Maybe at some point in the future he would tell her. The exam continued on, giving Kiryu a chance to see the extent of some of these quirk. Ice, fire, earthquakes, explosions, acid, powerful gusts of wind, controllable hair, lasers, there seemed to be no limit on the different kinds of quirks these people had. Eventually, the exam came to a finish, and out of the 100 who passed the first phase, only three had failed, one being _particularly_ upset about his failure. After all was said and done, Kiryu followed Takeyama out of the stadium.

. . . . .

Once outside, Midoriya and the rest of class 1-A celebrated their accomplishments in earning their 'permission license', Midoriya being particularly emotional. He, and everyone else, was proud of their accomplishment of being one step closer to becoming pro heroes, aside from Todoroki and Bakugo, the latter taking the situation far worse than Todoroki.

"Oh hey, isn't that Mt. Lady?" Kirishima gestured, garnering everyone to look where he was pointing. Aizawa and Fukukado looked too, seeing Takeyama walking with a rather intimidating looking man.

"Hey Mt. Lady!" Fukukado waved, gaining the pair's attention.

"Why so loud..?" Aizawa questioned, misery present in his voice. Upon recognizing the two other heroes, Takeyama smiled a bit.

"Give me a minute, Kiryu." She excused herself.

"Sure." Kiryu responded. While everyone was focused on Takeyama, Midoriya directed his attention towards Kiryu.

' _That has to be him,'_ He thought. _'That's the man from the news a few days ago, the one who appeared from a portal. His clothes seem similar, and fits the age category, he doesn't seem like he could be older than 30. Why is he here though, is he with Mt. Lady? Is there some kind of connection between the two? Family? No, that can't be it, maybe it's- oh crap he caught me staring, and he's walking towards me!'_

"Hey."

"Y-yes sir?!" Midoriya stiffened up, sweating profusely.

"Everything alright? You look tense." Kiryu asked the clearly 'nothing is alright' boy.

"Yup! E-everything is alright, s-sir!" If words were like water, Midoriya would be a geyser. Kiryu simply raised an eyebrow.

"You're sure?"

"Yes! Just peachy!" Seeing as how he insisted he was alright, Kiryu simply nodded.

"Alright. You're the kid with the green lightning coming off you, right?" He asked, confusing Midoriya for a second.

"Green lightning? Or, you must mean my quirk." Midoriya calmed down a bit. Even if this guy wanted to hurt him, there were plenty of pro heroes around, not to mention his friends and other students.

"Yeah. Midoriya, right? Takeyama talked about you a bit."

"Takeyama?" He took a glance behind Kiryu. "Oh, you must mean Mt. Lady. Yes, that's me. It's, um, nice to meet you." He extended out a hand, which Kiryu gabbed and shook with his own.

"Kiryu." He stated simply. As he engaged with the student, Aizawa took a glance at him.

"Isn't that..?"

"The guy front the news report? Yeah, that's him." Takeyama answered. "His name is Kazuma Kiryu. This may sound ridiculous, but it turns out that he's from another world entirely. One without quirks. Also, don't let the vibe he gives off fool you, he's not a villain, or really, that bad of a guy. He does seem to attract fights though." She explained, the eraser hero simply hummed in response.

"What are you doing here anyway, Mt. Lady?" Fukukado asked.

"Hm? Oh, I come to watch these exams every now and then. It's kind of a hobby of mine."

"Is that why he's here too?" The smile hero referenced the former yakuza, who seemed to be introducing himself to the rest of the 1-A class, gaining a nod from Takeyama.

"Yeah, he's kind of under my watch for the time being. So I decided to bring him along here."

"Kind of looks like yakuza." Aizawa commented.

"That's what I said!" Takeyama exclaimed, making Aizawa groan a bit from the outburst. Fukukado, finding the situation amusing, stifled a giggle. After a bit, Takeyama had a thought. "Hey, Eraser," She got his attention. "What about, if we can get the principles permission, we bring him to U.A?" She suggested. Aizawa simply gave her a strange look. "Not as a student, but maybe he could learn some things. There's still some things he's still learning about this world."

"… So he's actually from another world, huh?" He respond after a moment. "… Maybe."

. . . . .

 **Alright, this took longer than expected! That being said, I should mention, I don't have a set schedule for when I update this story. I will at least try to update every one to two weeks for sure.**

 **Again, if you have any suggestions or correction on how characters are written, please by all means, let me know, because I am not at all confident that I'm getting these characters right. ^^'**

 **But I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**


	4. Chapter 1 Act 4

"Hey, Kiryu." Takeyama said, getting the man's attention as they made their way back into town. "How do you feel about visiting U.A. soon?"

"The school? You don't plan on enrolling me, do you?" Kiryu raised an eyebrow.

"Well, obviously not. You're too old, for one, and- actually, how old are you?"

"…48." Kiryu answered. Takeyama stopped in her tracks, wide eyed.

"F-48?!" She sputtered as Kiryu turned back to look at her. "There's no way! You look like you're only in your late 20's!"

"Not the first time I've heard that." Takeyama shook her head, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of how well this man aged. She could only hope that she would age just as well. "Anyway," Kiryu brought her back to the initial topic. "Why would you want me to visit the school?"

"Well, I was talking to Aizawa, a teacher there, and he said he may talk to the principal to allow you to visit. I think that'd be the best way for you to learn more about this world."

"Really now?" Kiryu questioned, turning back ahead. Just then, he noticed Yuka once again standing in front of the arcade, however, this time, something was wrong. Yuka, while not crying, seemed to have been doing so not too long ago, her cheeks stained with tears, and she was still sniffling. "Yuka?" Kiryu hurried over to her, leaving Takeyama behind.

"Hey, where are you going? What's going on?" She questioned, but Kiryu was already out of earshot of her.

"Yuka, what's wrong?" He asked as he ran up to the young girl. She glanced up to Kiryu before looking back down.

"The… the man from before…" She sniffled. "He-he came back, with his friends, and… took my All Might doll…"

"What?!" Kiryu asked, angered. He worked so hard for that thing, now some assholes try and make off with it? "Did you see where they went?"

"They went that way." Yuka pointed towards the direction they ran off.

"Kiryu, what happened?" Takeyama asked, finally catching up with Kiryu.

"Takeyama. Stay here with Yuka, I have some scum to hunt down."

"What-wait!" She called out, but Kiryu was already in a full sprint. He scanned the people around him as he ran down the street, keeping his eyes peeled for the man that harassed Yuka before. It wasn't too long before he heard chatter coming from a nearby alley. He slowed down when he could start making out what was being said.

"All Might? More like no might." One of the voices said.

"Yeah, that damn asshole can't even protect himself, let alone anyone else anymore." That was the man from before.

"Self righteous dick. He's a nobody now." A third voice said.

"Hey." Kiryu called out, getting the trios attention as he walked in front of the alley. With the vulgar man from before, with him was a cat man and a man in a hoodie. Kiryu also spotted the All Might doll, laying on the ground filled with cuts, some of which had some stuffing spilling out. The sight angered the former yakuza. "The hell do you think you're doing with that doll?!"

"Screw off man, it's none of your business!" The hoodie said.

"Wait a minute, you're that asshole from before!" The vulgar man said, recognizing Kiryu.

"What, you know this guy?" The cat asked, turning to his buddy.

"Yeah I do. This is the fuck that kept me from taking that damn brats doll last time!"

"Hey, I'm talking to you assholes here!" Kiryu yelled out. "Why did you not only take Yuka's doll, but also destroy it?!"

"Oh pipe down, old man! We're doing that kid a favor." The cat smirked.

"Yeah! All Might is now just some loser. He held himself above everyone else, now look at him! He's nothing more than a skeleton with skin!" The hoodie added in.

"We're teaching that brat not to look up to an asshole like him, with his empty promises and self righteous bullshit!" The vulgar spat out. Kiryu huffed.

"Seems like this is nothing more than some thugs throwing a tantrum because a young girl looked up to a true hero." Kiryu reasoned. He had heard a bit more about All Might from Takeyama. These thugs just seemed to direct their frustrations onto someone far better than them.

"What are you going to do about it, punk?" The cat, taunted. Kiryu responded with the cracking of his neck.

"It's good to know that you're just some run of the mill assholes. That way, I won't feel bad about this, especially since you made a young girl cry." He said, bringing up his fists.

"What, you're going to fight all three of us over some doll?" The hoodie questioned.

"With how your buddy fought last time, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Oh that's it. You're going to die!" The vulgar man yelled as he and his two friends readied themselves to fight. The cat revealed claws from his hands while the hoodie took out a simple dagger.

"A dagger? Cute." Kiryu taunted. The hoodie took the bait and charged, surprisingly faster than he had expected, he wasn't too concerned though. His aura flared to life, bright blue flames surrounded his body, readying to brawl with the oncoming attacker. He dodged the first swing of the blade, then dodged the second, he hoodie making the mistake of leaving a wide opening. Seeing this, Kiryu delivered a solid punch to the man's jaw, then a second punch to the opposite side, before ending the onslaught with a powerful kick, sending the thug flying back.

"Gah-!" Kiryu grunted, being caught off guard by the cat attacking, who had leapt forward and struck kiryu's side with his claws, throwing him off balance. He tried to recover, but he was then sent to the ground as a trash can collided into him, being thrown by the vulgar man's quirk.

"Heh, told you you'd be dying here." The man chuckled, approaching the fallen yakuza, seeing that he wasn't moving. When he was close enough though, Kiryu let out an intimidating yell as he quickly rose to his feet and ran towards the vulgar man, who was too surprised to react in time. Kiryu jumped up, grabbing hold of the man's arms before delivering a devastating head-butt. Blood splattered from the man's forehead as he fell backwards. Kiryu climbed off the man once laid out, turning his attention to the man's friends, who were already making their way to aid their fallen partner.

The hoodie attacked first, making a swing for Kiryu's head. He gracefully dodged the attack and kicked the man back, then stepping to the side as he predicted the cat's attack. Seeing the thug making a turn to try and attack him again, Kiryu reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of firecrackers that he had bought a few nights ago. He quickly lit them with his lighter and held the firecrackers in the cat's face once he was close enough, who was seemingly entranced by them.

That was until Kiryu quickly shoved firecrackers straight into the cats mouth, finishing it off by palming the explosives to ensure that they stayed in his mouth. The fuse quickly went out, and the fireworks started crackling, burning the cat's mouth as he desperately tried to get them out before falling onto his back. Kiryu turned back around before quickly punching the hoodie directly in the nose, nearly breaking it and causing the man to stumble back.

He then grabbed him and walked the hoodie over to a conveniently parked car not to far away from the alley. From there, he proceeded to slam the hoodie's face into the trunk of the car, punch him in the back of the head and let him fall to the ground, before finishing the assault by curb stomping the fallen man. At that point, the fight was over. Kiryu watched as the sad group slowly picked themselves up.

"Wh… what even _are_ you?" The hoodie questioned.

"Someone who doesn't take too kindly to a bunch of thugs ruining a girl's doll." Kiryu scolded. "If I ever hear you pulling this shit again, you know exactly what'll happen. Except next time, I'll make sure you can't even walk."

"Y-yes sir! Never again!" The cat cried out, before he and the rest of his friends ran away, scared out of their minds. With all said and done, Kiryu went to retrieve the poor doll off the ground.

"Kiryu!" The man heard Takeyama call out as he reemerged from alley. He looked in the direction of the voice to see the heroine and Yuka run up to them. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, everything worked out in the end. They won't ever bother anyone again." Kiryu said, before turning to Yuka. "Here, Yuka, I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner." He handed her the cut up All Might doll.

"It's okay.." She said dejectedly.

"I know you're upset about what happened to your doll," Kiryu began. "But look at it this way. It now resembles the real All Might even more now."

"Huh?" Yuka looked up to the man.

"You told me that the real All Might lost his powers because he stood up to a powerful villain, right? Now look at the doll." He pointed towards the doll. "It may be all beaten up, but it's still going strong, for you. Just like the real deal, it's not going to give in so easily."

"Mister…"

"All Might wouldn't want to see your smile falter, that's why he smiles in the face of danger. Just like this doll." Yuka looked at the doll in her hands. Even with all the cuts and scraps, the face was still in tact, smiling up to her, as if nothing was wrong. Knowing he was right, Yuka's smile slowly returned.

"… Mister, you're just like All Might!" Yuka smiled up to Kiryu.

"What? Me?" Kiryu asked, taken back.

"Yeah! If you see someone in trouble, you'll do whatever it takes to help them! You helped me by getting these dolls for me, and even saved my All Might doll. All so I wouldn't stop smiling." She paused for a moment. "Mister… I want to be just like you when I grow up! I want to help people like you and and make sure everyone can smile!"

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as to compare myself to All Might." Kiryu responded. "But your ambitions and your heart are definitely in the right place." He smiled. "You'll want to be a hero, right? You'll make a great hero, I'm certain of that."

"Hehe, thank you mister!"

"Now, it'll be best to head home now. And be sure to take care of those dolls."

"I will, thank you mister!" Yuka happily exclaimed, getting ready to head home, but not without turning around to give Kiryu a quick hug around the waist, catching the man off guard, before finally heading off, waving back at Kiryu with a pure, joyful smile plastered on her face.

' _All Might… I wonder if I'll ever get to meet the guy.'_

 **To Get a Doll**

Complete

Takeyama sniffled, having turned around to face away from Kiryu to hide her misty eyes from the man. The exchange between the former yakuza and the little girl having made her slightly emotional.

' _He's like a kind, loving farther.'_ She sniffled, wiping away a tear. How could someone so intimidating and intense be so kind, caring and warm? She carefully looked back, not daring to let the man know she got teary eyed. His selfless actions, his heart of gold, his unyielding sense of justice. It did get Takeyama to consider her position as a hero, comparing her reasons for becoming one to Kiryu's heroic actions and why he performed them. She shook her head, her blonde hair swaying, in an attempt to rid herself of her thoughts. She didn't need to think about it right now, let alone any time in the future.

. . . . .

Some time later, Takeyama finally managed to get Kiryu to U.A., taking far longer than she had expected. For one, it took some time for Aizawa to get a response to her. They then had to make an appointment with the principle, who surprised Kiryu as he wasn't expecting a two foot tall mouse like creature to greet him. Thankfully, he was rendered 'safe enough', so he was allowed to visit. However, they had to wait a few more days as the students were off on internships, some of which ended up fighting 'native' yakuza. But after all that, finally had come the day.

"And this is where the classrooms are." Takeyama, who was dressed in most of her hero costume, save for the mask, led Kiryu through the hall where class 1-A had homeroom. She took a peak into the room. "Huh, they aren't here. Hm, probably out training." She said to herself. She thought for a moment. "You know what, let's just go see the students train. It'll be best, probably. The rest of the floors haven't shown you are just the other classrooms." She said, though she was really just guessing. She didn't feel like completing this tour. Kiryu simply nodded as Takeyama led the way back down to ground level.

After some walking (and some unsure leading by Takeyama), the two walked up to a large building not far from the main building.

"I think this is where they are." Takeyama said, though there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She grabbed the door handle and open the door. Her eyes widened and she quickly ducked down as a small piece of stone flew over her head. Kiryu on the other hand-

"Grah-!" Kiryu yelled out, the cracked stone hitting him square in the chest, shattering on impact. He stumbled back, but managed to stay on his feet. Takeyama, still wide eyed, looked back at the man she had unintentionally blindsided.

"Oh shit, sorry man!" Kirishima yelled out, having accidentally launched the stone piece towards the two. Kiryu held his chest as he straitened himself out.

' _Not as resilient as I used to be…'_ He thought to himself, coughing a bit. Once he managed to recover, he simply dusted the bits of stone off his suit.

"You sure bounce back quick." Takeyama commented.

"You get used to this sort of thing." Kiryu responded, before taking out and gulping down a bottle labeled 'Staminan Royal', making the heroine raise an eyebrow, but left it be after she saw Kiryu sigh in relief.

"Mt. Lady?" Aizawa questioned, somewhat surprised to see the two here. Takeyama turned towards the tired looking man.

"Hey Erasure." Takeyama gave a slight wave. "Hope you don't mind we decided to drop by today."

"It's alright, in fact I actually may be able to take a nap with you here.." Aizawa said, making Takeyama roll her eyes.

"So, what's going on here?"

"Just quirk training. We're holding off on lessons until two of our students return from their provisional license course" Hearing this, Kiryu looked passed the two, seeing the students using their quicks on stone structures. This made him think.

"Do you teach them how to fight when they can't use their quirk?"

"What?" Aizawa asked, turning towards the former yakuza.

"Do you?"

"Well, not really."

"Kiryu?" Takeyama turned towards him.

"So you don't gave them basic combat training? If you only teach them how to use their quirk for combat, then they may not be able to properly defend themselves if there ever get into a situation where they can't use their quirk." Kiryu stated. Normally, Aizawa would have been annoyed if someone like Kiryu lectured him on how he taught, but he had to admit, he did have a point. Even Takeyama had to agree.

"Do you know of any villains that could erase quirks like you, Erasure?" She asked after a moment. Aizawa gave it a moment of thought.

"I can't say that I do, but you do have a point." He said in response to them both.

"So what are you going to do then?" After a moment of silence, Kiryu spoke up.

"If it's alright with you, I could test how well your students would fair in a fight." Aizawa glanced at him, seeming to give it a thought. He nodded his head.

"Fine with me." Kiryu nodded back, walking towards the arena as Aizawa gave the word to Ishiyama, the cement hero, Cementoss to level the ground for Kiryu.

"What will we be doing now, sir?" Yaoyorozu asked as she and the rest of the present 1-A class dispersed from the cement towers.

"You'll be doing something different than our usual lesson. I'm certain you're familiar with Kiryu, correct?" Aizawa asked as he and Takeyama joined the other teachers. The students confirmed with their teacher. "Alright. Right now, you'll be fighting him in a test of sorts. I'm assuming it'll be alright if they all fight you at once, Kiryu?"

"Yeah."

"We're fighting him alone?" Ojiro questioned, looking over at the suit wearing man.

"Correct, however-"

"I don't like the sound of that however.." Mineta gulped.

"-you will not be allowed to use your quirk." Aizawa finished, gaining confused looks from many of the students. "That is because Kiryu will be testing how well you fair in a fight without the use of your quirks, in the odd chance you ever encounter a situation where you are unable to use them."

"Mr Aizawa! Please allow me a question!" Iida yelled out in his usual enthusiastically way. "Is it truly wise to allow someone who is not even a teacher here at U.A High to train us this way?"

"Kiryu simply volunteered. Plus, from what I've heard from Mt. Lady, he's trustworthy enough."

"I see!" Iida bowed. "Please forgive me for questioning your ways!"

"Dude, I don't think you need to ask for forgiveness for a question like that." Kirishima said.

"Kiryu." Aizawa got his attention. "Don't hold back. It'd be best if you simulate a villain that wouldn't pull any punches."

"Right." Kiryu tuned back to face the students, cracking his knuckles.

"So, is he going to use his quirk against us?" Ashido asked. Her questioned was quickly answered when a pink aura sounded Kiryu. "Oh." Seeing that Kiryu was ready to fight, Iida was the first to respond, sprinting forward. Even without his quirk, Iida was still quite fast, however, not fast enough. Kiryu had met him halfway, dodging a roundhouse from the teen before rushing him with a series of quick and precise punches to the head and torso. Iida's vision quickly became blurry, he could barely stand up straight. Seeing the he was in a daze, Kiryu delivered a solid punch to the stomach with enough force to send the hero in training flying backwards, careening towards Yaoyorozu and Ashido. The former was fast enough to dodge the human projectile, while Ashido became an unfortunate victim of the human projectile.

The tall girl looked back towards Kiryu and rushed forward as well, alongside Kirishima and Kaminari, the two wanting to test their luck. Kiryu dodged the first punch thrown by Kaminari, only to get punched in the side by Kirishima.

' _Quite the punch.'_ Kiryu grunted from the unexpected force he received. He quickly recovered and kicked both of the boys away with a single, powerful roundhouse. Yaoyorozu tried to respond with her own kick, but Kiryu managed to block it, catching the young girl off guard. Kiryu then went in to punch her in the face, causing her to instinctively bring up her guard. However, Kiryu intended for this to happen, as he feigned the first punch and instead went around her hands to punch in the side of the head, before kicking her away.

Not waiting for the student to slowly trickle towards him, he decided to bring the fight to them, rushing towards the group of students. Ojiro was the first to respond to the sudden attack, going in for a punch. However, Kiryu was quicker, stopping just before him and slamming his elbow down onto the teen's hands. He grunted in pain as his fingers cracked from the counter attack, before receiving his own uppercut, falling onto Shoji from the force of the attack, sending them both back. Midoriya, feeling as though he was ready to take Kiryu on, clenched his fists and ran forward. He intentionally stayed back in order to study his movements, and he thinks he managed to get a read on him.

He went in, aiming to punch Kiryu in the head. Seeing this, Kiryu brought up his guard.

' _I knew it. He responds differently depending on where the attack is coming from. He brings up his guard when the attacks are coming from the side. But if I'm quick enough-'_ The young boy thought, changing his attack at the last second and kicking Kiryu in the side of the stomach, causing the man to grunt in pain. _'-then he won't be fast enough to respond.'_ He then followed through with his initial attack and sent a solid fist into Kiryu's cheek. Even without One For All, Midoriya has gotten far stronger than his quirkless days. Kiryu faltered back, running a hand over his lip to check for blood. Seeing none though, he ran back into the fray, delivering quick punches to the teen, but-

' _He's blocking most of them.'_ Kiryu noted, seeing not many of his punches connecting. _'He must have been observing how I fight. In that case..'_ Kiryu quickstepped away from a punch from Jiro, who had tried to take advantage of the situation. Once out of reach, Kiryu banished the pink aura and instead called fourth a white aura. Once set, he blocked another attack from Jiro, punched her in the stomach, before lifting her up and throwing her to the ground. Sero, thinking the man was distracted, tried to spring a surprise attack on him, but was instead also met with a punch to the gut, before he too was lifted from the ground and thrown against the girl who had been previously laid out.

Kiryu then turned towards Midoriya and quickly closed the distance, getting low and facing his palm outwards. Time seemed to slow down for Midoriya as he tried to process what was happening.

' _He-he changed his whole style of attack!"_ Midoriya managed to think before being sent into the air by Kiryu with an attack to his chin. Once he landed, Kiryu delivered a devastating slap to the side of the head, the retraced his movement and backhanded the young boy, before finally sending him to the ground with one solid palm to the head. Once finished with him, Kiryu switched his style once more to the beast style and grabbed the now cowering Mineta. He swung him around, hitting the few remaining students with the small boys legs before tossing him aside. Kiryu looked around, seeing that the entire class had been wiped out by him. The teachers on the sidelines simply stared with wide eyes, they had seen a similar feat not too long ago, but this man was relentless, not sparing a single moment for the students to counter him.

"This is what happens when you don't properly train your students in basic combat." Kiryu commented. "They get taken out by a man who doesn't even have a quirk."

. . . . .

 **Many apologize, I know this took super long to get out. Things just kinda got busy. I've been sitting on 75% of this chapter for quite some time, I just could barely find time to finish it.**

 **Also yes, I do fully believe that Kiryu has the capabilities to take out class 1-A, as long as they aren't using quirks against him. The man has been through a lot of different fights.**

 **But that side, I hope you once again enjoy this chapter. ^^**


	5. Chapter 1 Act 5

"What the hell man…?" Kirishima asked no one in particular, picking himself off the ground. "The guy hits like an angry bull."

"I can't feel the side of my head…" Kaminari commented.

"I can't feel anything…" Mineta groaned, remaining on the floor.

"No… quirk?" Midoriya questioned. He lifted himself up to look at the former yakuza. "But, what was that flame then?"

"Heat." Kiryu responded. "The representation of my will and fighting spirit."

"So manly…"

"Sounds like a quirk to me, ribbit." Asui called out. By now, most of the class had managed to recover from the fight.

"Trust me, it isn't." Takeyama commented, getting the attention of the 1-A class. "Now, this is going to sound kind of crazy, but Kiryu is from another world. One where quirks don't exist." Her remark was met with some anticipated looks of skepticism. "Again, crazy, I know. But go ahead. Ask him something that anyone else would know without a doubt." She gestured. After a moment of thinking, Yaoyorozu was the one to take the opportunity.

"Who is the number one hero?"

"Isn't that this All Might?" Kiryu looked towards her. His answer only made the class more skeptical, until the girl followed up on her question.

"Who is the second ranking hero, right behind All Might?"

"Second ranking? I haven't heard about anything like that. How are heroes even ranked?" Kiryu questioned. This answer suddenly made the class realize that Takeyama wasn't full of crap.

"There's no way he couldn't know about Endeavor." Jiro said, shocked.

"Well, he could just be living under a rock." Mineta pointed out. While Yaoyorozu rolled her eyes, she did admit that it wasn't enough.

"Alright, well..." She thought for a moment, before coming up with another question. "What was the first quirk that had appeared?"

"... Ice?" Kiryu guessed. While Yaoyorozu considered his answer, Mineta was still unconvinced.

"He could of just failed his history." He smuggly said.

 _'This kid is getting on my nerves.'_ Kiryu thought. Even Yaoyorozu was getting annoyed.

"Alright, one more then. What is the name of the strongest villain?" Kiryu, not knowing the answer and not bothering to make an attempt in answering, simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, he could of-" Mineta was silenced by a strip of tape covering his mouth produced by Sero.

"You're… you're really from another world?" Uraraka questioned.

"Who in the right mind would lie about something like that?" Kiryu stated, gaining looks of understanding. "Plus, from what I've heard, I was dropped off into this world by some sort of portal."

' _The news report.'_ Midoriyathought, recalling that broadcast from weeks ago.

"Mr. Kiryu, sir! Allow me a question sir!" Iida yelled out, raising his arm into he air.

"Uh, sure? Go ahead."

"What was the world from which you came from like in comparison to our own?" Iida asked, performing his robotic mannerisms.

' _What are this kid's arms doing?'_ "Aside from the hero's and super powers, our worlds aren't too different I would say. Then again, I've only seen a rather small chunk of this world by comparison."

"Um," Ashido raised her hand next, gaining the mans attention. "This heat thing? Can everyone use something like that in your world?"

"Not everyone, you mostly saw it with people who were willing to pick a fight, such as yakuza, thugs, or your occasional drunk."

"And what do the colors mean? I saw that you had switched from a pink one to a white one."

"Those are the different styles of heat I can use. Most people can only master one type of style. While those who are stronger and have more experience fighting can master several. I myself can use four different styles, though you can technically count five." Kiryu called fourth a blue aura. "This blue aura is from my brawler style, the form which I started out with. I then learned the rush style," The aura turned pink. "The next style was then my beast style, then lastly, my dragon style, which I can then 'enhance' by concentrating the heat through my body." He finished up, calling fourth the yellow and white auras, save for his extreme heat. By now, most of the students, including the teachers were staring it wonder and curiosity.

"Dragon style?" Tokoyami brought attention to himself. "Why is it called as such?"

' _Shit.'_ Kiryu mentally cursed. He couldn't simply explain the name was in reference to the patriarch he once served under, Dojima, one of the few men he held no respect for following his schemes. If he explained that, then they would learn that he was once yakuza, and who knows what they would do then. "It's… a fighting style I had learned from an old master of the style. He said it was called the dragon style because it incorporated the spirit of a raging dragon." Kiryu thought quickly.

"A dragon, huh? Yeah, I could see that." Sero commented, rubbing his stomach where Kiryu drove his fist into. His lie seemed to have done the trick, as Tokoyami nodded in response to it.

"So _damn_ manly!"

"Did you know anyone that could use multiple heat styles like yourself?" Yaoyorozu asked her next question.

"Well, there's one man that comes to mind.."

" _Kiryu-chan!"_ Kiryu shuddered as a voice rang out through his head.

"He was… a loose cannon to put it lightly."

"How do these styles aid in fighting?" Iida asked.

"Well, they change certain aspects of my body. For example, rush will make me lighter on my feet, allowing me to move quicker, dodge easier, and counter attacks faster, while beast will give me more strength and endurance."

The rest of the school day was more or less a question and answer session about Kiryu, though it eventually devolved into Ashido asking 'what kind of girls do you like'. She was left disappointed when Kiryu answered that he wasn't interested in dating at the moment. Eventually, the time came where class was dismissed for the day. Takeyama said her farewells to her fellow pro heroes while Kiryu said his own goodbyes to the students. Eventually the two were off and heading back to their respective homes, that is until Takeyama stopped the man to ask a question of her own.

"Kiryu, you talked a lot about your world today." She said, getting him to turn towards her. "It made me wonder. What are you going to do to get back? Are you going to find what brought you here and make it bring you back home?" Kiryu crossed his arms, closing his eyes before giving his response.

"That was my plan many weeks ago, when I first came into this world. But now, after spending so much time here, and giving myself time to think about my situation, I've decided, I have no real reason to return." The answer shocked the pro heroine. He said it with no hint of regret nor any remorse.

"Kiryu?" She asked, concerned laced in her voice, one of the first times she was generally concerned for the man she was forced to watch over. Kiryu paid her worry no mind however, as he turned around to continue his trek back to his hotel.

"Take care, Takeyama." Kiryu bid farewell, leaving the woman to her thoughts. After watching walk away in the distance, eventually disappearing from sight as he took a turn, she look down towards her feet.

"There's so much I don't know about him." She said aloud. "What kind of past did you have to not want to return home?" She let out a sigh, before making her own way back home.

. . . . .

The moon hung high above the clouds, shining light down onto wherever the city lights did not reach. Little noise could be heard in the moonlight, aside from a mugging that had just concluded. The victim ran away, fearful for his life as the three thugs went through their spoils, making sure that they each got an even cut.

"We really need to stop going after these damn kids." One of the thugs said, pocketing his cut of 50 yen.

"Relax. Sure, they don't have a lot of cash, but they're some of the easier targets we have. What, you want to go after a pro or something?" His friend responded.

"Quit your whining you two, let's just get out of here before a pro shows up." The third, seemingly the leader calls out to his two friends. They nod in unison, before preparing to depart from the crime scene, that was until a voice stopped them.

"Hey." A deep voice announced, getting the three to cautiously turn around. They relaxed though when they saw that it wasn't a pro hero, instead a man who appeared to be in his late 30's.

"What do you want old guy?" The leader questioned as the man stopped in front of the group. He took a moment to respond, seeming to look over the petty thugs, before reaching into the pocket of his coat and producing a picture, holding it out to the three with a black gloved hand.

"Have you seen this man?" He simply asked. The three give the picture a good look over before turning back to him.

"Nope, never seen someone like that." One responded. The man simply huffed before pocketing the picture and turning away. He was about to walk off but one of the thugs grabbed his right shoulder. The man made note of the tight grip.

"Hey now, buddy." The thug began. "I think we could use some compensation for our time you used. You wouldn't want to make us upset now, would you?" The other two thugs snickered as the man turned back to look at them, clearly not amused by their antics. He said nothing as he grabbed the thugs hand with left hand and forcefully threw it off, nearly making the thug stumble. "Hey! If you want to make this violent, then you need not ask!" The thug, now clearly angered, cracked his knuckles. The man simply huffed once more, before producing a sword from his coat and quickly thrusting it into the gut of the thug before him. The thug's eyes widened before he coughed up blood, looking at the man in shock. Then, in one swift motion, the man ripped the sword to his right with minimal effort, not even bothering to turn the sword, allowing the blunt side of the sword to do the work. The bottom half of the man's torsos exploded out in response, blood spewing out from the massive wound before the thug fell back, quickly dying from the opening in his stomach.

"Holy shi-!" The leader gasped, before his words were silenced by the man shoving the sword through the bottom of his jaw and out through the top of his head. Seeing the leader going limp, the man unsheathed the sword from his head, allowing the thug to fall to the ground in a lifeless heap. The man put the sword away and turned towards the last of the thugs. He was shaking, backing up from the man who had more than murdered his two friends. Cowering, the man got onto the concrete, hanging his head low as he bowed.

"I-I'm sorry sir!" He cried out, pleading for his life. "I'm so so-gack!" His second apology was cut short as the man bent down to grab him by the throat. He lifted the thug to where his shoes barely touched the ground, before a dagger shot out from the sleeve of the coat, just under the man's wrist and pierced the neck of the thug. The man let the thug drop to the ground, who was now desperately trying to stop the bleeding in a futile effort before his efforts ceased and he collapsed.

Finally done, the man kicked the body of the thug blocking his path out of the way and continued on his way. He looked up to the sky, the moonlight glistening off his sunglasses, his black bandana waving lightly in the breeze.

"Where could you be, Dragon of Dojima?"

. . . . .

 **Whelp, it was quite some time, but here is chapter 5! Sorry for going a full month without an update, things happened over Christmas (plus Smash kind of consumed my life. ^^') Plus I got kind of burnt out..**

 **Kind of a short chapter this time, but I didn't want to leave the bit with Kiryu on kind of a weird note.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to go back and rename the 'chapters' as 'acts' instead, and call a group of acts a chapter, such as these five acts being the end of chapter 1. It feels better to me, plus I don't have to struggle coming up with so many chapter titles. ^^'**

 **Also, I'm going to start a second story alongside this one so I don't burn myself out again simply writing the same story.**

 **Also also, with a new development in my life, I'll will FOR SURE try to get at least one chapter out a month, though I can't promise it will be one chapter for both stories each month, sorry..**

 **Also also ALSO, I'm going to see about getting some cover art done soon, just need to think about what it should be before I make a decision.**

 **That's about it, I hope you guys had great holidays, and I'll see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 2: Assassins from the Dark

_**Chapter 2: Assassins from the Dark**_

" _-In other news, three men were found violently murdered and left on the street. Unfortunately, no witnesses have come forth to shed light on any potential suspects. The three men in question have yet to be identified, but we will be sure to update you on this case once we have more information. Moving on-"_

"Man, ever since All Might's retirement, it feels like this city's getting more and more dangerous by the day." A nearby man said out loud.

"I know right? Shows how much influence he had on crime." His girlfriend responded, looking up to him while holding onto his arm, as if she were to let go, she'd be put in danger

"An influence that Endeavor will never be able to fulfill."

"Come on now, we can't write him off that quickly." Growing tired of eavesdropping, Kiryu moves on to make his way home, having stopped to listen to the news report. He blows out some smoke from his cigarette, making sure to not blow it directly in front of him to avoid the smoke flying back into him.

' _It's not too different from home. Different world or not, this is still Japan, complete with the random thug encounter.'_ He thinks. _'It'll be easy to adjust.'_ He lets out a small sigh, recalling the stunt he had pulled in order to ensure the safety of both his adoptive daughter and grandchild. _'It's better this way. I'm considered dead as it is, there's no point in returning.'_ The sound of breaking glass suddenly filled the air. Looking behind him, Kiryu saw a robbery taking place a few buildings back. A large, well built villain emerged from a store, carrying a pair of cash registers. He had a stupid grin on his face, seeing no heroes around the area to immediately stop him. He started running in the direction towards Kiryu, who had yet to move from his spot, watching the villain getting close, whereas many of the civilians had already fled or were in the process of doing so. The former yakuza sighed, reaching into his pocket.

' _I wish I could get my hands on an actual weapon at some point.'_ He proceeded to pull out a pack of marbles he had bought from the same store he got the firecrackers from. Quickly opening the pack, Kiryu stepped aside and threw the marbles onto the ground, bouncing with a clicking sound as they came into contact with the asphalt of the street. He watched as the villain closed in, thankfully not really paying attention to what was in front of himself.

A smirk crept across Kiryu's face as the villain blindly stepped upon the rather childish trap. The villain, obviously not anticipating any sort of obstacle in his seemingly perfect heist, fell for the trap almost pathetically. His legs easily gave out from underneath him, his feet being comically propelled into the air as he tripped. He fell onto his back with a painful thud, the cash registers being flung out of his arms and landing on either side of him.

The villain groaned in pain, clutching his head where it had slammed onto the street, blood trickling from between his fingers. He opened his eyes, immediately seeing Kiryu, the only person who had not run. Assuming he was the one who had sprung the trap on him, the villain growled with anger, causing Kiryu to bring up his fists, anticipating a fight.

That was until a pack of feathers flew into the villains stomach, knocking the wind out of him. More feathers suddenly appeared, hoisting the large man into the air. Anger had vanished from the villains face and was now replaced by surprise, and then immediately fear before more feathers rammed into his head, effectively knocking him out cold.

"Hey, thanks for the assist there, guy." A voice, seemingly directed towards Kiryu called out. Looking to his left, Kiryu saw a young man with large, feathery wings protruding from his back, seemingly the same feathers Kiryu had witnessed earlier. The laid back man took a rather long look at Kiryu before speaking again. "Hey, you're that guy from the news report, aren't you? The one that appeared from a portal, right?"

"Uh, yeah?" Not entirely sure how to respond, Kiryu simply confirms his suspicions.

"Cool. Name's Hawks. Your's?"

"… Kiryu."

"Kiryu, nice name." The hero simply replies, again, Kiryu is left unsure of how to respond. Thankfully, Hawks starts speaking again. "Anyway, thanks again for laying this guy out earlier. Made my job easier. Though it might be best to leave this sort of work to heroes, this situation could have ended badly if I wasn't here." He said, finishing up by turning towards a small crowd cheering his name, giving them a small wave.

"Sure." Kiryu simply responded. He didn't feel like arguing that he may have been able to take this villain on himself, having fought similarly large men many years ago.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I've got to get this guy to the police, as well as returning these registers." Hawks said, sending out feathers to retrieve the two cash registers from the ground. Spinning on his heel, he waved two fingers to Kiryu and began walking away. "Later."

"… Weird guy…" Kiryu said to himself once he was certain the hero was out of earshot. Putting his hands into his pocket, he continued making his way towards his home.

. . . . .

Closing the door behind herself, Takeyama let out a sigh of relief being home. Not even bothering to change out of her hero costume, she settled onto her couch, allowing her legs to hang off one of the arms and having her head rest opposite on a pillow. She gently tossed her mask and horns onto a nearby table. Relaxing into a comfortable position, Takeyama stared at the ceiling above, the only noise in the room was the slow, rhythmic sound of her own breath.

She was tired, yet, she didn't entirely know why. She suspected that the reason was that she had been wracking her brain the entire walk home, trying to come up with a proper reason as to why Kiryu didn't want to return home. Was life just too difficult for him in his world? Or was it something simple, yet maybe even stupid? Such as he had simply grown tired of the same thing, and saw coming to a new world as a change he had been wanting? She doubted it, but the possibility was certainly there.

She let out a soft groan. Why did she care so much for a man she was practically forced to watch over like some sort of guardian? Sure, they've spent considerable time together, again, she was forced too, but she wouldn't exactly go as far to say that she'd consider him a friend, but he was certainly more than an acquaintance at this point.

With a small huff, Takeyama surveyed the area for the remote to her TV, wanting to take her mind off of things. Seeing no sign of the remote near her, she eventually spotted it on the nearby kitchen counter, unfortunately, well out of her reach. She let out another frustrated groan, wishing she could manipulate her height in small increments so she could still be lying down, but actually reach the remote. Giving in, she swung her legs off the couch arm and stood up, stretched, and walked over to retrieve the remote.

Grabbing the device, she pointed it over her shoulder and turned on the TV before heading into the kitchen, deciding she might as well grab a snack before settling back down. She placed a hand on the handle of the fridge, but after a moment of consideration, she instead opened the closet door and pulled out a small bag of chips. All the while mumbling about 'not being rich enough to be healthy.'

Satisfied with her unhealthy decision, she tore open the bag, reached in and threw a lone chip into her mouth. Finally prepared to relax, she made her way back to the living room, in time to see a news report.

" _-I've actually just received an update surrounding the situation of the three men that had been brutally murdered."_ The woman reported. Takeyama raised an eyebrow as she sat down, still munching on chips.

' _This is the first I'm hearing about this.'_

" _An anonymous witness has submitted a sketch of the man they reported seeing. Here is the image now."_ A, rather amazing, sketch then showed up on screen, depicting a man wearing sunglasses, a bandana, and a coat. Other than that though, not much else could discerned about the man, such as age. _"We do not yet know the motives of this man, but we advise everyone to be cautious until heroes can successfully locate and apprehend this man. With that, we'll be back after a break."_ The commercial took place of the news. Takeyama let out a sigh, looking saddened.

' _It just seems like more and more villains pop up everyday.'_ She thought, her chewing having slowed to a halt. _'Plus there's still the League, they'll probably use this opportunity to expand their numbers.'_ Swallowingthe remains of her chip, she opted for resting her mind by switching the channel from the news to a random movie, not really caring what movie it was. With that done, she got back into her preferred position of relaxation, and did her best to enjoy the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 2 Act 2

"Too slow." Kiryu said, catching the fist of Ashido, afterwards throwing her fist away and delivering his own fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her to her knees. "You're making your attacks too obvious, it's too easy to counter. It's certainly better than before, but you still need to practice."

"G-got it." The alien girl responded, before picking herself up and sauntering off with the rest of her classmates, holding her stomach along the way. Ever since his first 'training session' with the students, Kiryu had been asked to come back and help the students as a pseudo teacher in teaching unarmed, quirkless combat, of course being monitored by Takeyama and some U.A. teachers. So far, most of the class hasn't done the best, either being they weren't strong enough without their quirk, or they were too used to using their quirk, leading to a disqualification. The ones that had done decent or even very well had been Iida, Ojiro (given the circumstances of his quirk), Hagakure, Shoji, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu, who managed to last a significant amount of time against Kiryu, or even managed to land some good hits on him.

With all that, two kids were left. Those two being Midoriya and Bakugo, both of whom had been studying the whole match, though one made it obvious, and the other hid his calculations behind his resting 'pissed off' face.

"Alright, Bakugo, you're up." Aizawa spoke up from his sleeping bag, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Is he always like this?" Takeyama leaned over and whispered to Present Mic.

"Tch, yeah yeah." The irritable teen grunted, making his way towards Kiryu.

"Remember, no quirks! You must not destroy Mr. Kiryu!" Iida made sure to remind the hotheaded kid.

"Shut it, bastard, I know!" He spat in response. Once in position, Bakugo and Kiryu prepared to do battle, with the latter summoning his Rush Style. "You better not hold back, old ass." The student hissed.

"Old ass?" Kiryu raised an eyebrow. At last, the two were off, rushing towards each other and meeting in the middle. Bakugo threw the first punch, with surprising speed. Kiryu still managed to block the attack by catching his fist. Kiryu then responded with his own fist, which Bakugo managed to catch as well, though with far less grace than the former yakuza. With quick movement, Kiryu head butted the teen, stunning the teen long enough for the older man to follow up with a swift leg sweep.

Bakugo grunted as he fell to the ground, seething with rage ever so present in his eyes. The young teen quickly rolled out of the way as Kiryu tried to curb stomp him, getting back to his feet surprisingly gracefully. Not wasting anytime, Bakugo once again rushed forward, and just as Kiryu was about to counter attack, Bakugo jumped up, flipping over and Kiryu, catching the man off guard. Before he could recover, Bakugo gave Kiryu a solid kick to the back.

The former yakuza grunted in pain, stumbling forward, recovering quickly and turning to face the teen, only to be met with a fist connecting with his cheek.

"Die!" Bakugo yelled, attacking with a flurry of punches.

' _Die?'_ Takeyama questioned in her head, baffled. Kiryu was surprised by Bakugo's speed, jabs and solid punches coming in from all directions, forcing Kiryu to keep his guard up in an attempt to block most of the attacks, leading him to come up with a strategy. He dodged out of the way of another punch, giving him enough time to switch to beast style. Once the yellow aura coated his body, Kiryu proceeded to get in a stance, his legs apart and his fists at his side, almost as if he was powering up for something. Bakugo, seeing no reason to relent, resumed his assault. However, the mere second his fist connected with Kiryu, the man rushed forward, wrapping his arms around the teen and lifting him off the ground, before giving him a devastating bear hug.

The resounding crunch of the hot heads spine throughout the building made many of the students cringe. The blonde teen let out a breathless yell as the life was squeezed out of him, before being thrown to the ground. As he tried to recover, Bakugo felt a hand grab the side of his head and hold him against the cement. Looking up with his eyes, he saw Kiryu holding him down, the same stoic expression he always had looking down at him. When Kiryu felt Bakugo struggle, even grabbing his own arm, Kiryu increased his strength.

"Enough, you've lost." The man simply stated, though the teen continued to struggle for a few more seconds, before finally, begrudgingly relenting. Seeing that his efforts had ceased, Kiryu stood back up, relenting his hand from the young man's head. He then offered his hand down to Bakugo to help him up. The teen, however, glaring up at the man, simply smacked his hand away, wordlessly got up from the floor and went back to rejoin the other students.

"I was kind of expecting him to last longer in there." Sero commented, prompting a death stare from Bakugo.

"Well, he's lasted the longest out of all of us so far." Kirishima added in. Whether he was simply pointing out a fact, or attempting to cool Bakugo's searing rage, it wasn't entirely clear.

"Alright, Midoriya." Aizawa spoke up. However, the green haired boy didn't seem to hear his name being called.

"Midoriya?" Uraraka called out to him. Turning to him, she found the young hero sitting at a bench, writing in his notebook, Hero Analysis for the Future, all the while mumbling to himself. She sighed seeing the boy once again caught up in his own thoughts, all the while, Takeyama and Kiryu looked on with confusion and concern.

"What… is he doing?" The mountain heroine questioned.

"Whenever he's taking notes, he tends to mumble to himself, ribbit." Asui responded, holding a finger to her chin. Uraraka, who had already walked up to Midoriya, gently tapped his shoulder, though this simple gesture startled the boy, looking up in attention. After a moment, he calmed down, looking to his friend.

"You're up." She said, smiling. Processing what she said, Midoriya blushed a bit.

"Oh, uh, right." He stammered, closing his notebook and setting it down, hoping no one saw what he writing down or who he had sketched. Walking over to the former yakuza, he raised his fists. While nervous, he still showed determination in his gaze. He was confident he knew most, if not all of Kiryu's moves, but not that confident that he could beat him one on one. Raising his fists, he readied himself for combat, as did the man before him.

The two stared each other down, waiting for the moment in which the fight would start. Eventually, they were given the signal, and Kiryu was the first to rush forward, coated in a pink aura. Reacting just fast enough, Midoriya ducked under Kiryu's kick, his leg sailing over his head. Making a full circle, Kiryu got low to the ground, attempting sweep at the young student's legs. The hero in training was just a tad too quick for the older man, as he managed to jump over the former yakuza's leg sweep.

Landing back, he lifted his leg and gave a forceful kick forward. Kiryu grunted as he blocked the attack, quickly uncrossing his arms from in front of him and grabbing Midoriya's leg. The young boy's eyes widened as he felt the ground leave his feet. Kiryu swung him around before quickly tossing him into the air. Before he could recover, Kiryu quickly switched to his brawler style and delivered a round house to the airborne Midoriya.

The boy yelped in pain as he flew to the side, skidding painfully across the ground, managing to recover back onto his feet before reaching the wall of the building. Steeling himself, he launched himself forward, making sure to be ready to dodge anything Kiryu planned on retaliating with. Midoriya dodged to the side as Kiryu tried to grab him mid run, then proceeding to jump up and give Kiryu a powerful kick to the side. The man clenched his teeth as he lost his balanced, falling to the side.

Landing, Midoriya jumped up again, lifting up his leg and connecting his heel with Kiryu back.

"Gh-!" Kiryu grunted in pain as he fell to the ground. Midoriya then attempted to pin him down, trying to end this fight as soon as possible. This proved to be his downfall, literally. Kiryu managed to sweep at his legs, getting up in the same motion. With Midoriya on his back, the man reeled back and kicked the teen in the side, once again sending him flying across the floor.

Eventually coming to a halt, Midoriya groaned in pain, picking himself off the ground. He was only now realizing how hard it was on concentrating on not using his quirk against Kiryu while also trying to fight normally. Midoriya pushed himself off the ground, with just enough time to dodge out of the way of Kiryu attempting to curb stomp him. He once again dodged Kiryu trying to follow up by trying to punch him.

Seeing an opportunity present itself, the young teen delivered a powerful punch to Kiryu's liver. The former yakuza lost his breath at the impact, also surprised at how hard the teen could punch, even without his quirk. Midoriya quickly followed up with a solid punch to the man's jaw. Kiryu stumbled back, managing to quickly recover. He spat out some blood that had started collecting in his mouth. He was genuinely impressed, Midoriya was the first student to make him bleed. The man decided to switch back to the beast style as Midoriya was running towards him. The teens was about to try and kick him, but his eyes widened as he saw Kiryu get into the same stance right before Bakugo received that devastating bear hug.

Trying to act quickly, he shifted his momentum to try and skid past Kiryu, but the former chairman smirked, expecting this from the young teen. He quickly turned and grabbed the boy's hair, making him yelp in surprise. Kiryu then pulled him back, grabbed him by the shoulders, lifted him into the air before quickly bringing him back down, ramming his knee into Midoriya's tail bone.

The crowd of students once again cringed at the sight as Midoriya let out a pained yell, tears evident in his eyes, before falling to the ground. Kiryu decided to finally end it, kneeling down and pinning Midoriya to the ground, ending the practice session. Some of the students seemed relieved that Midoriya lost, if just too not see him go through anything like that last move. The teen in question, while still in considerable pain, let out a pained sigh.

He attempted to push himself back up, until Kiryu offered a hand to him. Gladly accepting it, Kiryu hoisted back onto his feet.

"You alright?" The man asked.

"Well… it really hurts, but I'm alright." Midoriya responded, rubbing the area of his tail bone. "One trip to Recovery Girl, and I'll be fine." He said, giving a strained, teary eyed smile.

"If you're sure." Kiryu said. "You did great though. Only one to make me bleed. Only thing I noticed is that you sometimes put too much thought into your attacks. While it is good to think about what you do during a fight, I doubt many villains are going give you the time to make good decisions. I say try and learn any patterns or predicability, rather than always thinking only about what you're going to do."

"Yeah. I guess I can do that." Midoriya smiled, as Kiryu nodded.

"Alright class. That does it for today."

. . . . .

"So, how is it being a teacher for up and coming heroes?" Takeyama asked, reaching into a bag of snacks she had picked up from the cafeteria and inserting more in her mouth.

"It wasn't something I was expecting to do here, but it felt like something that needed to be done." Kiryu responded walking alongside her towards the school entrance. Takeyama rolled her eyes.

"How did I know you were going to answer like that." She said, smirking, making Kiryu squint his eyes towards her. "Anyway, going home after this? Or are you going to go on another one of your city strolls, undoubtedly getting into more fights?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What else am I going to do? Sit around and do nothing?" Kiryu remarked.

"Of course." Just then, a sound emanated from the heroine's bag. Reaching in and retrieving her phone, she looked at the notification she just got, eliciting a sigh from her.

"Getting called in for hero work?" Kiryu questioned.

"Yup, though it doesn't seem to be anything interesting." She said, stuffing her phone back into her bag. "I'm being asked to come in and be back up for some sort of break-in operation. Basically meaning that I'm going to be standing around and doing nothing." She huffed, using her free hand to put on her mask while disposing of her food with the other. "As always, don't do anything to get yourself into trouble, so I don't have to go through any trouble because of you."

"Are you going to say that every time you leave me alone?" Kiryu raised an eyebrow, in which Takeyama responded by making a face at him.

"You're a magnet for unnecessarily violent fights, I'm only making sure." She responded, fitting her horns on her head. "Anyway, see ya." She said, before heading towards the school entrance, which she did by growing to her giant height, effortlessly stepping over the fence and continuing on her way, eventually out of sight.

"That's definitely strange to see in person." Kiryu noted to himself, before immediately noticing the mountain-sized foot prints in the dirt. "I should probably let someone know about that." Just then, Kiryu heard music coming from not so far away, seemingly from the school grounds. The music was accompanied by someone singing, though they didn't seem all that confident in themselves. Deciding to investigating, he made his way towards the source of the sound.

Substory

 **The Shy Siren**

Rounding the corner, Kiryu came across Jiro, just as she was stopping the music coming from her laptop, seemingly sad about something.

"There's no way I can sing in front of a crowd…" She sighed, placing the microphone she was holding down.

"Jiro?" Kiryu called out, making the young girl let out a cute 'eep', before she sent out an ear-phone jack, which Kiryu barely managed to catch, not entirely sure what it would have done to him, but something told him he didn't want to find out.

"K-Kiryu?" She questioned, calling her jack back. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She stuttered out, fearing the worse, in her mind at least.

"I thought I heard music coming from here. Were you singing just now?"

"What?! No! Absolutely not!" Jiro turned away, failing to conceal the red that had overtaken her face.

"It sounded really good, you know. There's no need to be ashamed of it." Kiryu said, trying to ease her embarrassment. Jiro didn't respond, choosing to look the other way still. "What was that about you needing to sing in front of a crowd though?" He tried asking, hoping to at least get something out of her. Jiro, taking a moment to look back at the man, closed her eyes and sighed. It was pointless to try in vain to hide what she was doing.

"I was just… trying to practice my singing. While music is just a side hobby for me, and becoming a hero is my main goal, I always did think about becoming some sort of rock star, if even just for the fun of it." She gave a sad smile, looking back at her laptop. "While I'm more than confident to sing and make music on my own, even with a few close friends of mine, whenever I even think about doing this in front of a large crowd, I get flustered and start messing up.

"Not only that, but there's been talk about a school festival coming up, so I thought this could my chance to try and get past this nervousness, but, I guess not."

"I see. It seems like you have stage fright." Kiryu noted, walking up to her.

"Figured as much." Jiro remarked.

"Have you thought about singing alongside someone for practice?"

"What? Well, no." Jiro looked unsure.

"I've heard that's a good way to build up confidence, doing something you're unsure about alongside someone else." With that being said, Kiryu walked on over to Jiro's laptop.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Looking up a song to sing with you."

"What?! Sing with me?!" She questioned, but Kiryu ignored her and kept searching. The song he had in mind was a special song to him, one that he used to sing with his bro. Granted, he hasn't sung it in a considerably long time considering the circumstances that had occurred, but he was sure his bro wouldn't mind if he shared this song with someone else for the time being, especially if it was to be used in a helpful manner. Finally, after fiddling with the laptop longer than was necessary, Kiryu found what he was looking for. "Judgement?" Jiro questioned, as the former yakuza moved away from the laptop to pick up the mic. "That's an… old song."

"Just because it's old, doesn't mean it's bad." Kiryu commented, picking up on her tone of voice.

"I'm not sure about this…" The teen admitted, fiddling with her ear-phone jack.

"Just trust me and get ready to sing your parts." Kiryu smirked, giddy about singing this song again. Pressing play, Kiryu took a breath as the music started up. Not even looking at the lyrics, he brought the mic to his lips, and began singing from his soul.

" _Reeru kara Hazureta~_ "

Kiryu then pointed the mic towards Jiro, who was momentarily stunned, both by him actually pulling her through this, and the fact that Kiryu actually had an amazing singing voice. Deciding she had nothing really to lose, aside from her dignity, she shook out of her stupor and joined in.

"Er- _F-furyouhin no Norainu Sa-"_

"Put your heart into it!

" _Dakedo Kantan ni wa~"_

" _TAIL wa Furanai ze-_ "

"Almost there!

 _YES-MAN in"_

" _Narisobireta~_ "

" _Narisobireta~_ "

Jiro was finally started to loosen up, much to Kiryu's joy, allowing him to turn up a notch in excitement.

" _Waru ni Nokosareta…_ "

"… _NO to iu Na no~_ "

Finally, Jiro was being herself.

" _JUSTICE~_ "

" _JUSTICE~_ "

Kiryu and Jiro put their backs together.

" _Wow, breakin' ze law!_ "

" _Wow, breakin' ze law!_ "

" _Breakin' ze world!_ "

" _Breakin' ze world!_ "

" _Kowase!_ "

" _Kowase!_ "

" _Kirisake TENDERNESS!_ "

" _Kirisake TENDERNESS!_ "

" _Wow, breakin' ze rules!_ "

" _Wow, breakin' ze rules!_ "

" _Roppouzensho ja Shibarenai~_ "

" _Roppouzensho ja Shibarenai~_ "

" _Hanran Bunshi sa!_ "

" _Hanran Bunshi sa!_ "

" _Furi-ageta~_ "

" _Nigirikobushi ga~_ "

" _Oretachi no JUDGEMENT~_ "

" _Oretachi no JUDGEMENT~_ "

" _Ai saemo Shiranai~_ "

" _Furyouhin no Narainu sa~_ "

" _Dakedo Chii ya Kane ja…_ "

"… _Ezuke wa Dekinai ze~_ "

Both Jiro and Kiryu, almost unconsciously, started playing the air guitar once they separated from each other in tune with the music.

" _Kizutsuite~_ "

" _Kizutsuite…_ "

"… _Subete Ushinacchimattemo…_ "

" _-Cchimattemo…_

"… _Somaccha naranai!_ "

" _Sorekoso ga…_

" _Justice!_ "

" _Justice!_ "

" _Justice!_ "

" _Justice!_ "

Fire burning in both of their eyes, they once again stood back to back, putting all their heart and soul into singing.

" _Wow, breakin' ze law!_ "

" _Wow, breakin' ze law!_ "

" _Breakin' ze world!_ "

" _Breakin' ze world!_ "

" _Kowase!_ "

" _Kowase!_ "

" _Kirisake TENDERNESS!_ "

" _Kirisake TENDERNESS!_ "

" _Wow, breakin' ze rules!_ "

" _Wow, breakin' ze rules!_ "

" _Oeraisan nya Natsukanai!_ "

" _Oeraisan nya Natsukanai!_ "

" _Hanran Bunshi sa!_ "

" _Hanran Bunshi sa!_ "

" _Furi-agero~_ "

" _Furi-agero~_ "

" _Nigirikobushi wo!_ "

" _Oretachi wa…_ "

"… _Sou sa, ORETACHI ga~_ "

They brought up their fists.

" _JUDGEMENT!_ "

" _JUDGEMENT!_ "

And brought their arms down, before doing one final pose, pointing their fingers to an invisible crowd.

" _JUDGEMENT!_ "

" _JUDGEMENT!_ "

They ended it all off buy pulling a dramatic pose as the song reached it conclusion, eyes closed, breath heavy, and passion burning.

"Holy crap!" Jiro exclaimed, taking a moment to catch her breath. "I haven't had this much fun singing a song in… I don't even know!" She wasn't even trying to conceal her excitement. "I never knew you were such an amazing singer." She said, her eyes sparkling in admiration for the man before her.

"Heh," Kiryu smirked. "Not to brag, but I did tend to dominate karaoke nights." He then heard a muffled 'pfft' coming from the girl next to her. "What?" He asked, now unsure of what he said.

"I-it's nothing." Jiro said, still a giggling mess. "I'm just trying to imagine someone like you in some old karaoke club." She chuckled, hands over her mouth.

"Hmph." Kiryu pouted. "I have my hobbies." The two then heard whispers coming from around the corner. Turning their attention, they managed to catch a glimpse of a handful of students dashing behind the wall. Seems like they had attracted a small crowd. Seeing this, Jiro became embarrassed once more, placing her hands on the side of her head as her face started burning up.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, you did amazing. If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to see what you come up with on your own next time." Kiryu reassured her. Jiro turned back towards him, still red, to which Kiryu responded with a thumbs up. After seeing his support, Jiro visibly calmed down some, giving a small smile.

"Thanks Kiryu."

 **The Shy Siren**

Complete

. . . . .

Far away from the school was a group of police and four heroes, one of which was Takeyama, still in her giant form. She was learning up against a nearby building, being careful to put her full weight onto it, looking positively bored.

"Remember, you two are back up. If anything happens, don't engage unless it's necessary." The police chief notified Takeyama and the other hero, a woman wearing a black and grey jumpsuit, with purple skin, pure red eyes, and bat wings, who was hovering not to far from the ground.

"Yeah yeah, got it." Takeyama responded with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"Try not to sass the police, Lady." A burly man with a full head of hair and large beard said up to her. He was wearing fairly simple clothing, pants with a brown poncho with the initials 'CM' etched in the back. He also wielded a large club, held over his shoulder with one hand. Takeyama sighed in response.

"A little hard not to when I don't even get to do anything, Caveman." She responded. The other back up hero rolled her eyes, though it was hard to tell she did so. Ignoring her comment, Caveman turned back to the door in front of him, awaiting to take action. They were all waiting in front of the building they were about to burst into. They had received rather vague information about a dangerous operation within this building from a panicked person. The person that notified the police wasn't able to say much before being cut off for whatever reason.

"Alright," The chief announced, getting everyone's attention. "On three we breach." Everyone nodded in response, save for Takeyama, who was looking up at the stars that were starting to appear. "One-" Everyone was in position, ready for anything. "Two-" Caveman brought his club back, ready to bash in the door at the word. "Three!" The hero swung with all his might, the door and most of the wall collapsing with a single hit.

The chief and his men, along with the other hero rushed in, their weapons and power at the ready.

"Freeze, police!" The chief yelled out. After a moment of nothing happening, a horrendous smell hit the group, as well as the sight before them. The first thing they noticed was that the room they were in was some sort of small scale lap, though the tables were littered with broken beakers, destroyed science gadgets, and, most notably, streaks and splotches of blood. The second thing they saw were two dead bodies, presumably of scientists judging by their attire. One scientist had four large, very deep gashes across his stomach, resembling claw marks. Judging from the large puddle of blood beneath him, it could be presumed that he died quickly, though painfully.

The other dead body was mostly intact, save for the fact that he was missing his head. Bone, flesh muscle fully exposed. Some police members were visibly and audibly gagging at the sight, one even lost his cool and ran out of the building. Takeyama saw this, wondering what was happening in there, but decided it was best not to question when she saw the man emptying his stomach. Now she was more focused on not doing the same.

"Jesus…" Caveman remarked, holding his nose closed with his free hand. While not enthusiastic about it, the police chief ventured further into the building, having two others follow him closely. He wanted to investigate a third aspect about this room that immediately caught his eye. On the other side of the room was what might have been a doorway at some point, however, something had broken through it. As the small group investigated that, the rest looked around the room for any clues and may have occurred here.

"Oh god…" The other hero in the room moaned at the sight before her. Having rounded the island in the middle of the room, she came across a horrible sight. On the ground was the remains of what she could only assume was another scientist. However, hardly anything remained other than the lower half of the torso and half of a arm. All the rest had been crushed into a bloody, fleshy pulp. It wasn't even recognizable as human any more. This sent her over the edge, as she too rushed out to cough up her afternoon meal.

Caveman, still keeping his nerves despite everything, bent down to the headless scientist, trying to examine the body. The first thing he noticed was that he was holding something in his hand. A phone, the screen covered in blood along with the body's hand.

' _Might be the guy who called in about this place.'_ Caveman thought to himself. He reached down and pried the phone free of the corpse cold grip. Upon a closer look, Caveman realized that whatever did this to the scientist _bit_ his head off, seeing the teeth marks lining his neck. The realization put him on edge. The rest of the police examined the rest of the room, as the ones who couldn't stay inside started setting up the police tape outside. Later, the break-in was now an crime scene investigation.

"I'm probably going to regret asking, but what happened in there?" Takeyama asked the chief, getting his attention as he finished up with an investigator.

"Well, we're not entirely sure. We found three corpses, one with claw marks in his stomach, one without a head, and one that we can only assume was another body."

"Wait. What do you mean 'we can only assume'?" Takeyama asked, clearly alarmed at the statement.

"The body was brutally mauled, smashed into a heap of flesh and blood. All that was recognizable were the legs and a single arm." The chief summed up, leaving Takeyama looking horrified. "Not only all of that, but whatever did that to those scientists escaped out of the room and got into the sewers. I'm guessing there was an entrance to the sewers as an escape route for the people working on whatever it was they were doing in there."

"… Did you find out what they _were_ doing?"

"Not at all. Many of the documents we found were either destroyed or unreadable. We'll see if we can find out anything from the few documents we did manage to find, but I doubt it'll be much." He finished up, just in time as he was being called over by a colleague.

Takeyama let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. First, there was the news about the unknown man that murdered those people, and now, there was something probably crawling around in the sewers beneath the city, something horribly vicious at that. Things seemed to be getting worse and worse.

. . . . .

 **Kept you waiting, huh?**

 **I'm alive still, don't worry, just been lazy. Very lazy. Apologies for taking MONTHS to get this out.**

 **But anyway, special thanks to my wonderful friend/sister from another mother for the wonderful cover art. Her name is Chippani, and she can be found on either tumblr or DeviantArt. I recommend checking out her other amazing art too!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and take care as always!**


	8. Chapter 2 Act 3

Midoriya was making his way back to school, two grocery bags in hand as he was going over a mental list.

' _-got the protein shakes they requested, as well as myself. Also got the juice cartons the girls wanted. I think that's everything.'_ He confirmed to himself, shifting his bags over to one arm. _'Maybe I should have asked Kiryu if he wanted something before he left.'_

"Hey." Midoriya nearly jumped out of his skin, the items in the bags jostling about. After taking a second to catch his calm his rapidly beating heart, he turned around to the source of the voice that called out to him. Before him stood a tall man in a black coat, a black bandana, wearing a pair of-

' _Oh no…'_ Midoriya recognized who this man was. The one from the news report, there was no mistaking it. He was the one from the sketch. The young boy went stiff, the man seemed to look him over. After nearly a minute of agonizing silence between the two, the man started reaching for his coat pocket, making Midoriya tense his muscles, preparing for whatever the man was about to do.

The boy loosened about when he saw that the man was simply producing a small photo from his pocket, but immediately tensed up once more once he saw who was on the photo.

It was a picture of Kiryu.

"Have you seen this man?" The man asked, holding the photo down to Midoriya, who's mind was racing.

' _Who is this man? How does he know Kiryu? Why is he looking for him? Is he also from Kiryu's world?'_ Midoriya quickly realized he needed to give some sort of answer.

"N-no. I haven't seen anyone like that." He quickly stated. The man, however, stood there, Midoriya could see him squint behind his glasses. Was Midoriya too suspicious in how he said it?

"Tch." The man huffed, pocketing the photo before turning and walking away. Once he rounded the corner and was out of sight, Midoriya turned on his heel and hurried back to the school. He had to tell the other about him, especially Kiryu as soon as he could.

. . . . .

"Gah-!" A thug fell to the ground before scrambling backwards, looking up to Kiryu as he loomed above him. Eventually, the thug hurried to his feet and ran off in the opposite direction. Kiryu simply huffed as he watched the man run off in a fright, continuing on his own path.

"Sometimes it feels like I never even left my world." He said, lighting up a cigarette. "Only thing missing is the local yakuza after me."

"H-hey!" Kiryu turned to his right, just in time to catch a man holding a rabbit running off. He also saw another man, a seemingly disheveled homeless man trying to get his crutch that had been kicked away. Next to the homeless man was a dog, struggling against its leash that was tied to a nearby lamppost. "Come back, please!" The man called out, clearly distressed.

"Yup. Just like Kamurocho." Kiryu grumbled. "Shit-heads whichever way you look."

Substory

 **The Animal Caretaker**

He put out his barely lit cigarette, very much annoying him, and ran in the direction of the man carrying the rabbit, feeling he didn't have time to confront the homeless man on what had transpired. He ducked and weaved past objects and people, doing his best to keep his eyes on the runaway rabbit-napper. He would occasionally ram into an unfortunate person that he couldn't properly dodge by, leaving them with some hasty apologies as he continued running after the man.

Eventually he caught up to the man in question, though he only managed to do so because the man had stopped at a bridge over a man made river. Kiryu could see the rabbit the man was holding, very clearly panicking in the man's grasp. Said man was overlooking the ledge of the bridge, a sinister look in his eye. Eventually, the man smirked, holding the rabbit in one hand, getting ready to pitch the rabbit as far as he could into the water below. Kiryu, however, grabbed his arm and took the rabbit out of the man's grasp.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Kiryu asked, holding the rabbit protectively against his chest, which seemed to sense that Kiryu was there to protect it, as it relaxed in his hold. "It takes being a special piece of shit to want to toss a rabbit into a river."

"Yeah? And who the hell asked you?!" The man asked, turning around to face the one that had derailed his plans.

"Someone who isn't fucked up. What would you even get out of doing this? Some sick sense of satisfaction?" Kiryu asked, almost unconsciously petting the rabbit he was protecting.

"Why the hell do I need to tell you? What's in it for you trying to save that damn thing? Trying to impress a girl or something you lonely shit?"

"Why would I need to impress a girl when me and your mother went at it like rabbits last night?" Kiryu smirked, seeing his taunt hit a nerve.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!" The man yelled out, starting to draw a considerable amount of attention to the two of them.

' _Is that smoke coming out of his mouth?'_ "Why don't you make me then?" Kiryu stopped the nearest person to him, a women who looked at him with confusion when Kiryu shoved the rabbit into her hands. "Hold this for a second." He requested, before turning back to the vile man, loosening up his shoulder. Sensing a fight, many of the nearby pedestrians retreated away from the two men. As Kiryu raised up his fists, the man took in a deep breath, before spitting out a fire ball. Kiryu's eyes widened as he barely dodged out of the way, feeling the intense heat singe the hair on his head and face. The fireball eventually exploded over the river after flying a few feet. The man huffed, a small flame emanating from his mouth.

"Damn…" Kiryu muttered, getting his bearings together. The fire breathing man coughed up a puff of smoke, eyeing Kiryu. He then moved in, trying to punch the former yakuza in the stomach, which Kiryu easily blocked. He could feel heat building up in front of him, seeing the man's mouth light up. Kiryu thought fast and uppercutted the man in the chin, sparks emanating from the clamped teeth.

The man fell back, violently coughing up smoke and sparks, but he continued to glare at Kiryu with his tear filled eyes.

"Ack-asshole-" The man coughed out, getting to his feet.

"That's rich coming from you." Kiryu replied, rolling his eyes. The man tried to spit up another fireball, but the only thing that came out was more coughing and smoke. So he instead vouched for trying and throwing a nasty haymaker to Kiryu's head.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Kiryu remarked, grabbing the man's fist with ease. He then threw it to the side and grabbed the man, lifting him up and flipping him upside down. From there, he jumped into the air, before slamming the man's head into the pavement on the way down. Blood spewed from the man head as he cried out, falling flat on his back. Kiryu then forced the man back onto his feet, holding his shirt menacingly, striking fear into the man.

"If I ever see you trying to pull shit like this ever again, it'll be much worse next time, got it?" Kiryu threatened, tightening his grip.

"Y-yeah, got it!" The man managed to squeak out. Kiryu let go of the man, taking a step back, before kicking him over the edge of the bridge. The man let out a scream as he plummeted towards the water. However, his decent was cut short as the tip of a passing boat caught him right in the crotch. Pain overtook the man's face as he tensed up and let out a silent scream, before tipping over to the side and finally making a splash. Kiryu huffed in satisfaction at the sight, before walking back towards the woman and retrieving the rabbit, thanking her.

"Kiki?" Kiryu turned over to see the homeless man from before, dog by his side walking over to him.

"This is yours, I'm assuming?" Kiryu asked, still holding the rabbit.

"Y-yes. That's my rabbit. Did… did you save her?" The man asked, a look of relief on his face.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't worry about the guy that kidnapped her. Something tells me he won't be bothering you any more." Kiryu smiled, walking towards the man and presenting him the rabbit.

"Oh, Kiki." The man sighed, taking the rabbit in his one hand, the dog staying by his side as he sniffed Kiryu's shoe. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright. Thank you so, so much, Mr…"

"Kiryu."

"Kiryu… thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done if something happened to my girl. Oh-my name is Ogata Otojiro. Excuse me." He said, supporting himself on the barrier of the bridge. Seeing that Ogata was trying to sit on the floor, Kiryu moved in to assist him, surprising the man, but he thanked the former yakuza nonetheless. "Sorry for that, just can't stand like that for too long. It was an effort to even get here." Ogata winced.

"Would you need me to get you something? Painkillers perhaps?" Kiryu asked, kneeling down to the man.

"Oh, don't bother with that. I'll be fine. I don't want to bother you with my problems anymore than I have."

"Are you sure? I don't mind at all." Kiryu insisted. Ogata's face showed that he was considering his offer. At last, he relented.

"Well, I'm sorry to ask, but could you run to the store and pick up some food for me and my pets? Just some dog food and hay is fine. And I don't mind whatever you get for me." Kiryu smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll be back real quick." He said, standing up.

"Thank you so much again." Ogata called out to Kiryu as he headed to a nearby store. As Kiryu was heading off the bridge, he caught a glimpse of the vile man from before, completely drenched and making his way up the stairs. Once at the top, he made eye contact with Kiryu. The man froze for a second, before sprinting away in panic, tripping over his own feet in the process.

"Tch." Kiryu rolled his eyes, continuing on his way. About ten minutes later, he made his was back to Ogata. He was carrying a large bag of dog food and hay grass, slung over his shoulder, in his other hand was a bag filled with groceries. Ogata's eyes sparkled when he saw the suited man returning. Even his dog seemed excited to see the large bag the man was carrying.

"Oh gosh, you really didn't need to go through all this trouble." Ogata almost sniffled. Kiryu simply smiled as he sat next to him and opened up his own meal.

. . . . .

Takeyama let out a loud yawn, as if she was intentionally trying to get Kiryu's attention as they walked towards U.A. Academy.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" He asked the heroine. Said heroine simply looked lazily over to him, the lack of sleep obvious in her eyes.

"Yeah…" She sighed, followed by another yawn. "I had trouble falling asleep, so I decided to watch some tv instead, which lead to me not wanting to sleep since I got caught up in what I was watching."

"What show were you watching?"

"Just some crime drama. There's an ongoing investigation about a city wide bomb threat. Do you watch tv Kiryu?" Takeyama asked, trying to rub some sleep out of her eye.

"Not really. I never really got the chance to sit down and watch any shows…" Kiryu trailed off, coming to a stop just before the gate of the academy.

"Hm? Kiryu-"

"Watch out!" Kiryu dove after Takeyama, causing her to let out a yelp as they fell to the ground. The sound of metal against stone rung out above the two, as a knife fell to the ground beside them.

"Tch. Not bad, Dragon." A voice called out to them. Kiryu was the first one up, looking towards the source of the voice.

"Amon?" Kiryu's eyes widened, seeing the black trench coat and black glasses.

"Dragon? Amon?" Takeyama asked, getting back up on her own feet. Kiryu didn't respond though, still staring down the man ahead of them.

"It certainly wasn't easy tracking you down." Amon crossed his arms. "I made a bit more ruckus around the city then I would have liked, but it still led me to you." He smirked.

"Even in another world, you're still after me?" Kiryu asked.

"Kiryu, what's going on? Who is that guy exactly?" Takeyama asked, recognizing that this man was the same one from the police sketch. She came up to Kiryu's side, nervously glancing at Amon. The man huffed, bringing the attention back to him.

"Don't worry, it's not that big of a surprise you don't understand everything, hero. I would have been surprised if Kiryu actually told you about us, but it seems he hasn't told you much." Amon smirked. Takeyama looked back to Kiryu, her eyes begging for an answer. She noticed that Kiryu was tense. "My name is No Amon. A member of the Amon clan, a group of highly trained assassins. That man-" He raised a finger towards Kiryu. "has disgraced our clan and brought shame upon us for decades now. I'm here to see to it that I bring back honor to my clan by killing Kiryu, the Dragon of Dojima."

"Dragon of-"

"Takeyama-" Kiryu cut her off, gaining her attention. "This man is dangerous. Stay back."

"What? I'm the hero here! I can take care of myself!" Takeyama argued. Kiryu simply stared her down, the look in his eyes telling Takeyama to back off.

"I know you can, but I can handle this. Trust me."

"Tch. I heard you were a noble man. Willing to die to protect her. Don't worry, as long as she doesn't involve herself, I have nothing to do with her."

"Stay out of this Takeyama. I know what I'm dealing with." Kiryu walked forward, facing No and raising his fists. No smirked, cracking his neck.

"This will be the end of the legendary dragon. Kiryu!"

Amon ran forward, producing knifes in his hands. He threw the left knife at Kiryu, who managed to dodge it. As No closed the distance, he prepared his other knife to slash at Kiryu. Kiryu recovered from dodging the first attack and attempted to kick No as he got close. As he swung his leg, No jumped into the air, flipping over the former yakuza, all the while maintaining eye contact.

 **Amon Clan Lieutenant**

 **No Amon**

No landed on his feet with ease, still facing Kiryu, flipping the knife over in his hand before leaping towards him. Kiryu narrowly dodged a slash towards his face, but No's speed managed to catch him off guard. Kiryu grunted in pain as No slashed at his chest. He managed to minimize the damage by jumping back. Kiryu put a hand to his chest, confirming that there was blood seeping from his wound.

"Kiryu!" Takeyama called out worryingly.

"I'm fine! Stay back!" Kiryu yelled out, before dodging out of the way once again. Kiryu quickly brought out his dragon style, white aura with a rainbow accent surrounding him. Once again, Kiryu dodged a stab, quickly responding with a swift kick to the back of the head. No grunted in pain, before retaliating by throwing the knife behind him.

"Gah-!"

"Kiryu!" Kiryu clutched his shoulder, the knife being lodged into his arm. He had no time to dwell on that though, No had produced another knife and was currently running towards Kiryu. Thinking fast, Kiryu took the knife out of his arm before dodging out of the way from No trying to thrust his knife into his chest. Seizing the opportunity, Kiryu grabbed the assassins arm and thrusted his knee into No's arm, his elbow making an audible crack.

No clenched his teeth in pain, before throwing his body onto Kiryu, making them both fall to the ground. No quickly got up and jumped into the air, knife held in both hands. Kiryu barely got out of the way as No stabbed the ground instead. Still on the ground, Kiryu turned his legs towards No before kicking him away with all his might, making him fall back to the ground. Kiryu wasted no time getting to his feet, curb stomping No as he tried to get back up.

He wasn't through. Gripping his hair, Kiryu lifted No's head up before unleashing kick to the side of his head. Recovering quickly, No got back up, glaring daggers at Kiryu.

"Grr, you're good, I'll give you that." No growled, wiping away some blood from his mouth. "I'm starting to see why you've eluded us for so long, but-" No gripped his knife tighter. "your life ends here!" No charged forward again, throwing multiple knives, giving Kiryu no choice but to lean backwards, the knives flying in front of his face, one even grazing his cheek, drawing blood.

Kiryu fell onto his hands, just as No was about on top of him. Having no other choice, Kiryu flipped backwards, managing to kick the knife out of No's hand, catching him off guard. The knife flew into the air, flipping about. Landing on the ground, Kiryu closed the distance and delivered a strong punch to No's cheek. While the man staggered, he managed to hold his ground. Spinning around, No tried to kick Kiryu's side, but he managed to block his leg with his arms.

Kiryu pushed away No's leg before trying to punch him once again, but No managed to catch his fist with his arms this time. As if they knew what each other was about to do, they did not hesitate and head butted with all their might, making them both stagger backwards. Kiryu then saw the knife falling back down, just as No did. They both jumped up once it came into reach. Just as No was about to grab it, Kiryu managed to snatch it out of the air. Once they both landed, Kiryu quickly turned around and stabbed No in the side, making the man yell in pain. No responded by kicking Kiryu away as he clutched the knife in his hand.

"Yeah! Kick his ass Kiryu!" Takeyama cheered from the sidelines, causing No to glare at her.

"Tch." No grunted, before pulling the knife out of his side and throwing it away. Seeing an opening, Kiryu rushed back towards No. The assassin had a glint in his eye as the former Yakuza neared. He reached for his back, producing a sword. Kiryu's eyes widened as he tried to stop, but he was too late. No swung his sword and slashed Kiryu's stomach. Takeyama gasped in horror, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Argh!" Kiryu stepped back, an arm over his wound, his face contorted in pain. No couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Takeyama couldn't just watch anymore, she clenched her fists as No stepped closer to Kiryu.

Kiryu did his best to recover, raising his fists as No dragged his sword behind him, a sinister look on his face. The face was instead replace with surprise as a giant pair of hands descended towards him. Takeyama, now a giant, grabbed No and lifted him to her face.

"Takeyama!" Kiryu called out, but she didn't respond, instead choosing to crush No in her hands. The man grunted in pain, struggling in Takeyama's grip before looking her in the eyes.

"Didn't I tell you… to stay out of this?!" No shifted a bit more, managing to activate his wrist daggers. The blades stabbed into Takeyama's hand, who let out a small yelp at the pain. The pain was enough to make her loosen her grip, giving No the opportunity to pull out his arm. He reached out and stabbed her in the thumb, having him even more room to escape. Takeyama tried to drop him, but No acted too fast. He pushed himself up and jumped off her hand towards her face.

Before Takeyama could react, No swung his fist with all his might towards her nose. A crack was heard as blood spewed from Takeyama's nose. The pain caused her to step back, her heel getting caught on the wall before she fell backwards. No quickly ran down the collapsing giant, jumping off when he reached her shins. The ground trembled once Takeyama hit the ground. No landed, keeping his momentum, he ran towards Kiryu.

Kiryu tried to sweep at his legs in an effort to make him stumble, however, No anticipated an attack. He flipped over Kiryu, landing behind him. Kiryu got back up and turned to face him, however he was only met with two daggers going into his stomach. Kiryu gasped, coughing up blood as No lifted him off the ground with his wrist daggers, before tossing him to the side.

Kiryu's vision blurred, he tried to push himself back up, but his arms were shaking. He could see No walking towards the sword he dropped when Takeyama picked him up.

"Finally…" No bent down, picking up the sword. He turned towards Kiryu, the blade being held tight in both of his hands. He eventually came to a stop just before the downed man, raising the sword above his head. "Your humiliation of the Amon Clan ends here, Kazuma Kiryu!" Just as he was about to bring down the sword, No caught something in his peripheral vision.

He quickly jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding a wall of ice that put itself between him and Kiryu. Looking to his left, he saw Todoroki preparing to launch a fireball at him. He once again jumped back, quickly putting out the flames that had latched onto his coat and bandanna. Suddenly, another teenager was in his face.

"DIE!" Bakugo yelled at the top of his lungs, from his opened hand, an explosion emanated. While No was still launched from the blast, his quick reflexes managed to save him from much more damage. No hit the ground hard, but managed to start pushing himself back up, his teeth clenched in both pain and anger.

"Full Cowl..." No looked to his right, seeing a green haired teen, readying an attack. "Shoot Style!" Midoriya made an aim for No, who blocked it with his sword. The sword snapped in half, and No was sent tumbling backwards. He eventually came to a sliding stop, blood dripping from his mouth, and his glasses cracked. He looked up, seeing students from class 1-A standing in between him and Kiryu.

No growled, slowly getting back to his feet.

"You got lucky, dragon." He said under his breath, as he reached behind him. "But I'll make sure you aren't so lucky next time." No threw his hands forward, two flash bangs flying out in front of him before going off. Everyone was blinded by the bright flashes. Once the light died down, everyone looked back, only to see that the man was gone.

"Kiryu!" The students looked behind themselves, at first looking at Takeyama, who had shrunk back to normal size and was running forward, blood running down from her nose. They then looked at the man on the ground, who had collapsed onto his side. Midoriya was one of the first to respond. He ran over to the fallen Kiryu, lifting him up as he tried to support him.

Kiryu could see that he was yelling something to the others, but he couldn't make out what. As he saw the blurry figure of Takeyama reach his side, Kiryu could feel his consciousness slipping, before his vision went black.

. . . . .

No Amon stood on top of a building, a look of contempt on his face. His cloak and bandanna flapping in the strong winds. He brought an ear piece up and put it onto his ear before turning it on.

"Hey."

"Hey there. I guess you're not calling me to tell me that you succeeded, right." No's face darkened at the words of the women on the other line.

"Tch. Kiryu made friends with a bunch of quirk users. I had him, but they got in the way." He squeezed the grip of his broken sword, before tossing it behind him.

"It's no surprise. It would've been surprising if he didn't have an ally with a quirk here. Anyway though, I guess that means you need my help, huh?" No couldn't see it, but he knew for a fact that the women had a smirk on her face.

"Just to deal the with quirk users, Ko. You handle them, Kiryu is mine."

"Alright, but I won't promise I won't fight him myself if I come across him. You know as well as I do that I won't ever get an opportunity like this again."

"Whatever, just get here as soon as possible. I'll be waiting." With that, No hung up, staring down at U.A Academy in the distance, before walking out of sight.


	9. Chapter 3: The Missing Dragon

Chapter 3: The Missing Dragon

It has been hours since the assassination attempt made against Kiryu in front of the school's gate, said man was being looked over by Recovery Girl, the student and faculty nurse of U.A. Alongside Takeyama, the school teachers were discussing what had transpired in an attempt to know just who exactly was No …

"This is going nowhere." Aizawa almost nonchalantly mentioned. "Face it, we know nothing of these 'Amons'. There's nothing in the criminal database about No, much less about this clan of his."

"It's not uncommon to be missing data about a single villain." Midnight commented from across the table. "But if it's an entire clan? I don't doubt that this assassin is from Kiryu's world. I can't exactly imagine Kiryu could've done something to piss off an entire clan in less than a year."

"I mean, that's pretty obvious. It's not like No said how he has disgraced his clan for decades." Takeyama remarked, rolling her eyes. Midnight glared at the blonde heroine, to which Takeyama responded by reciprocating the glare.

"Those two still at each other's throats?" Snipe casually asked Ectoplasm to his side.

"A-anyway!" All Might hastily interjected, hoping to quell the rising tension between the two women. "Mt. Lady, how are your injuries?"

"Huh?" Takeyama turned towards the former number one hero. "Oh. They're alright now. Recovery girl helped to fix me right up. None of them were serious, so it was a pretty quick recovery. But I'm worried about Kiryu. He took a lot more than I did in that fight." She said as she rubbed her hands, still grateful for Recovery Girl's assistance.

"Speaking of him. Had he ever mentioned anything about the man that attacked him prior to your encounter with him?" No. 13 asked.

"No. While he did talk about what he did back in his world, there was never anything about an Amon though."

"Then we may just have to ask him ourselves when Recovery Girl is done with him." Cementoss said.

"That won't be possible." A new voice announced. Turning towards the doors, the heroes saw Recovery Girl herself making her way into the room.

"Recovery Girl?" All Might question, but Takeyama was quick to cut him off.

"How's Kiryu?"

"And what exactly do you mean that it won't be possible to ask Kiryu about Amon?" Vlad King questioned. Recovery Girl simply looked up; a frown plastered on her face.

. . . . .

 _Recovery Girl was mumbling to herself. It wasn't too long ago that she finished healing up Kiryu, but now she felt conflicted. Just as she was mulling over what to do with her newfound information, she heard rustling coming from the closed room. Opening the door, she saw Kiryu out of bed, just finishing up putting his clothes on._

 _Hearing the door open behind him, the man turned towards the petite woman._

" _Finally up, I see." She commented, smiling despite herself._

" _The school nurse, right?" Kiryu asked, to which Recovery Girl nodded. "I see, well, thank you for nursing me back to health." Kiryu looked away, expecting her to say something. After a moment of silence, Recovery Girl finally decided she might as well bring it up._

" _That tattoo on your back…" She frowned._

" _So, you did see it then." Kiryu looked sullen. Another moment of silence. "I guess it was an eventuality." Kiryu reasoned, buttoning up his shirt and walking past the small woman._

" _Where are you going?" Recovery Girl asked._

" _I'm leaving. I'll only cause_ _more_ _trouble for you all by staying here. With Amon after me, I'd be putting the students in danger. I know that there are heroes here, and that the students have quirks_ _to defend themselves with_ _, but even then, none of you know what these people are capable of. That, and I doubt that most heroes_ _would not be_ _happy to know that they've been letting a yakuza member_ _roam around in_ _their school." Kiryu continued down the hall a bit more before coming to a stop. "Tell everyone, especially the students and Takeyama, to be careful of anyone wearing a black coat." Recovery girl could only huff and watch as the man walked away._

. . . . .

Vlad King slammed a fist on the table.

"You just let him walk away?!"

"What would you have had me done?" Recovery Girl sighed at the man's temper. "I'm a defenseless old woman that couldn't hope to stop him, even if I tried." Vlad opened to his mouth to retort, but he knew she was right. He tightened his fist before falling back into his seat.

"We should have assigned someone to watch over him." He grumbled. Aizawa simply shook his head in response.

"We had no way of knowing up until now. It's pointless to dwell on what we could or should've done."

"But…" Takeyama started, looking unsure. "I can't wrap my head around Kiryu being yakuza though. He just… doesn't seem like he would be."

"He had the tattoo of a dragon. I'm old enough to remember what old yakuza used to be like, and he certainly fit the bill. I'm guessing the title 'Dragon of Dojima' was in reference to the person he served under. Not to mention he practically admitted it to me." The small nurse stated. Takeyama opened her mouth to say something but chose against it and instead looked towards the ground.

' _There has to be some sort of explanation. Right?'_

"Mt. Lady." Aizawa called out to her, shaking her out of thoughts. "You were tasked with keeping an eye on Kiryu, correct? Wouldn't it be best to try and find him?"

"O-oh!" Takeyama realized. "Uh-probably." She said, getting out of her seat and heading out the door.

"… So how long exactly have we been allowing a yakuza member to beat up our students?" Nezu asked, almost too casually, causing everyone to look at him.

. . . . .

"I wonder how Kiryu is holding up." Kaminari questioned out loud, casually laying across the couch and throwing a ball into the air.

"Well, he did get stabbed…" Uraraka stated matter-of-factly, drinking from a juice box.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's with Recovery Girl after all. Plus he's tough as hell."Kirishima reassured the worried students, gaining murmurs of agreement. As the students tried to convince each other that Kiryu would be perfectly fine, Midoriya noticed Takeyama at the front of the school about to leave.

"Deku?" Uraraka saw the young boy hurrying out the building, wondering what he was doing.

"Mt. Lady!' Midoriya called out to the blond heroine, getting her attention.

"Oh, uh… you." Takeyama stuttered out as the teen got closer, making it very obvious that she had forgotten his name.

"Midoriya." He reminded, making the pro hero look away, embarrassed.

"Right." She mumbled, before turning back to him. "Uh, what do you want?" She asked, though she had an idea why he stopped her.

"Have you heard anything about Kiryu?" Takeyama hummed in responsesadly.

"I had a feeling you wanted to know about him." She crossed her arms, looking down. "He's gone." She simply stated. After a moment of silence, Takeyama looked back up at Midoriya, only to be met with a face filled with horror and shock. That's when she realized how what she said sounded. "N-not dead! Not dead! He's not dead!" She frantically waved her hands in front of herself, trying to correct her mistake. Midoriya thankfully calmed down, letting out a big sigh of relief.

"Bad choice of words on my part." She continued once Midoriya had calmed down. "But he isn't dead. Kiryu's fine, Recovery Girl nursed him back to health. He is gone though, he left once he was feeling well enough." She explained as the teen took in what she was saying. "Recover Girl said that he left because he was worried about putting you guys in danger."

"Because of that man in black I'm guessing?" Midoriya chimed in, gaining a nod from the woman.

"No Amon. He's probably worried that you guys will get hurt if you come across him." She huffed. "I'm going to try and find him. He is kind of my responsibility right now." She turned to leave, but not without saying one last thing under her breath. "Especially since it seems like he's yakuza." Takeyama walked off, not noticing the look of shock on Midoriya's face. As she eventually walked out of sight, Midoriya was processing this new and sudden revelation.

"Kiryu is a yakuza member?"

. . . . .

' _I don't even know where to begin looking.'_ Takeyama thought as she wandered through the streets, no real destination in mind. _'My only lead was his hotel. Without him there, I have no idea where he could be.'_ She stopped mid walk, contemplating the situation at hand. "Hm. Maybe it'd be best to look for him as a giant." She concluded. "At least it'd be easier to get through the city." Just as she was about to shift into her giant form, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Wait! Stop! Thief!"

Substory

Collection of misfortunate events

Takeyama turned to her right, seeing a man in a business suit clumsily chasing a dog man **,** though he was quickly tiring out.

"Please… stop…" He heaved out, completely out of breath. He eventually came to a full stop, doubling over as he was gasping for air. "I'm… completely out of shape…" He muttered to himself. Takeyama couldn't help but feel sorry for the man.

' _If Kiryu was here, he would've dropped everything in a heartbeat to help this poor guy out.'_ Takeyama thought to herself. _'I, however, need to focus on finding-'_

"Ah, Mt. Lady!"

" _Crap_." Takeyama hissed under her breath. Doing her best to hide her annoyed expression as she turned to greet the citizen.

"Mt. Lady, please!" The man pleaded, getting a little too close for the heroine's comfort, forcing her to take a step back. "That thief stole something important to me. I need you to please get it back for me!" Takeyama grimaced, she didn't really care to fetch something, especially since she needed to find Kiryu still.

"Uhhh, yeah, I would love to, but I'm really busy at the moment. I'm in the middle of-" Takeyama attempted to worm her way out of the situation, but the man instead cut her off, much to her annoyance.

"Oh, I get it." He blurted out, reaching into his pocket before producing a handful of yen, surprising the women. "50,000 yen. Plus another 50,000 once you get my item back." He said, forcefully shoving the wad into Takeyama's hand, who was having trouble processing what was happening. She needed to find Kiryu, but when you're a hero on a budget…

"Uh… yeah, sure. I'll get your thing back." She lamented, much to the man's joy.

"Good, good! He went that way!" He pointed towards a rough direction. Takeyama nodded before heading off in said direction.

' _At least it's an easy 100,000 yen.'_ She mused, unable to contain the smirk on her face. _'I'll finish this quickly, then continue looking for Kiryu.'_ After running for a short while, she eventually came across the thief. The dog man was in a small alleyway, marveling at his find.

"Hey!" Takeyama called out, hoping to draw the dog out of the alley. Clearly surprised, the man turned around, pocketing the small box he was admiring.

"A hero?!" The dog exclaimed, worry and fear laced in his voice. "They got a hero to come after me?!"

"That's right." Takeyama proclaimed. "I'm here to get… whatever it is that you took. So what about we make this easy and you just hand it over? I've got things to do." She tried to coax him into giving up. The sooner she got done, the better.

"No way!" The thief yelled back. "I worked too hard for one of these! I'm not letting it get taken away now!" He bared his canine teeth, a pathetic attempt to scare Takeyama off.

"Even though you stole it in the first place?" The blonde woman asked, already growing annoyed.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter. It's mine leave me alone!" The thief started backing up, but quickly realized his mistake of wedging himself into a dead-end alley. Takeyama groaned; she was going to have to drag him out by force.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes, before running forward towards the thief, gaining a yelp of fear from the dog. The thief threw out a haymaker as she drew closer. The heroine had no trouble dodging the attack, countering with a roundhouse to the side of the dog's head, gaining a whine of pain from him. He shook his head, trying to regain his thoughts. As Takeyama turned towards him to resume her assault, he brought out his claws.

He ducked another kick, scratching the leg as it soared over him. Takeyama winced in pain, but she didn't relent. Doing a full spin, she performed another roundhouse, aiming lower, nailing the dog in the legs. His legs buckled, making him fall to the ground. Takeyama then lifted her leg up, before bringing down her heel onto the villain's snout, disorienting the thief as he clutched his nose in pain.

Seeing the opportunity, Takeyama grabbed him by the shirt, before throwing him out of the alley and into the open street. The thief gasped in pain as his back made contact with the asphalt. As he tried to get his bearings together, a shadow loomed over him. Looking up to see what was blocking out the sun, he was met with the giant form of Takeyama, who's foot was quickly coming down towards him. The dog couldn't help but let out one last whimper as the giant stomped him into the ground, dirt, trash and a bit of the road being kicked up.

In the wind, Takeyama saw the small box being blown away, falling into a nearby sewage drain.

"Crap." She muttered to herself, shrinking back down to normal size. As she went over to check on the unconscious thief, the man from before finally caught up with them.

"Mt. Lady! I saw the commotion! Did you manage to get it back?" The man asked, hope in his eye. Takeyama couldn't help but sigh.

"Well, I did knock it out of his hand. But it ended up falling… into the sewers." She pointed to the drain behind her. The man looked frantic at the news.

"What?!" He nearly yelled, diving towards the drain. "You have to go get it!"

"What?! Me?!" Takeyama exclaimed, turning towards the businessman. "Why?!"

"Please! You have to! Look-" He once again reached into his pocket, producing 50,000 yen. "Here's the rest of what I promised, but I'll give you 100,000 more if you retrieve it from the sewers." Takeyama opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut up once she realized just how much money was being promised if she went through with this.

But that meant going in the disgusting sewers. Plus, whatever killed those scientists could still be in there. But she could make even more money that she really needed.

' _I'm really about do this, aren't I?'_

"Fine, I'll go get it." She grumbled, making her way to a nearby manhole.

"You're a blessing." The businessman thanked her as she walked away.

"Yeah yeah." She muttered, halfheartedly waving a hand. After struggling to remove the heavy cover leading to the sewers, she cautiously made her way down the ladder, shuddering as she could feel the disgusting ladder sticking to her gloves, thankful that she at least wasn't in her civilian clothing. After hopping down to the ground, she took a nervous glance around, keeping an eye out for anything that moved.

She let out a yelp and nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw a couple of rats skittering across a nearby pipe.

"I hate this _so_ much." She whimpered, walking slowly as to avoid stepping onto anything disgusting. "Just need to find that stupid box, then I can get my money and find Kiryu." She told herself, trying her best to not think about the situation at hand. After walking for a bit, and flinching at anything that happened to spook her, such as more rats or a drip of sewer water, she eventually found the box in question. Thankfully, it wasn't submerged in disgusting sewer water, instead resting on the path ahead.

Takeyama sighed in relief; this was going to be simple at least. Once she reached the small box, she started bending down to pick it up. However, a rat shot up from the back of the box, screeching at Takeyama. The heroine let out a scream, backing away from the creature in panic, until she backpedaled too much. Her left foot slipped off the edge of the walkway, and she plummeted into the discolored liquid below.

Quickly jumping up, Takeyama grabbed hold of the edge, soaking wet in sewage, trembling from both the cold water, and the fact that she was now waist deep in shit water.

"Oh… god…" She trembled, pulling herself up. As she reached the pathway, she stood up, holding her arms out, allowing the sewerage to drip off her person. "This better have been worth it." She angrily grumbled. She quickly reached down to pick up the box, squirming as more of the water clung to her body. Not even caring what could have been in the box, she rushed back towards the manhole, not wanting to stay if the situation got any worse for her.

"Ah, Mt. Lady. I hope the box didn't fall into the sewer itself?" The man asked as Takeyama reached the surface, seemingly not noticing that the woman was drenched from head to toe. Takeyama gave the man a glare, which also seems to have gone unnoticed, before angrily presenting the box.

"Here, take it. Now the money." She spat out, unwilling to play nice anymore.

"Right right, here you are." The man took the box out of the heroine's hand, replacing it with a wad of yen. Once back in his procession, the man was visibly relieved, slowly opening the box to ensure that the item within was in one piece. "Oh, thank goodness." He breathed out, taking out the item. In his hand, he held a small bottle cap. Takeyama's eye twitched at the sight.

"A… A _bottle cap_? You had me fetch a BOTTLE CAP?!" Takeyama questioned, bewildered, not even caring that she was raising her voice.

"Not just any bottle cap." The man began to explain, oblivious to the fuming woman in front of him as he focused on the gold coated bottle cap. "This is the rarest in the series! I spent nearly a million yen to get it. I have no idea what I would have done if I had lost it. Now I can add it to the rest of my collection, where it'll be safe. Thank you again, Mt. Lady." He put the bottle cap back into the box and pocketed it, before walking away.

Takeyama stood in place, watching as the man walked away. She shuddered, both in anger and from the sewerage.

"I… risked my _life_ … for a stupid bottlecap?!" She seethed, clenching her fists as she stared at the ground.

Collection of misfortunate events

Complete

. . . . .

 **I got an editor! Lunarkitten707.**

 **Also, I'm hoping that they explain the heat in Yakuza 7, because it seems very supernatural at this point.**

 **But, as always, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
